


I Will Call You by Name

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Çalınan bir kılıç, kanıtları yok etmeye niyetli bir alıcı, balolar, sırlar, fondanlar, periler, kabarık elbiseler ve boğucu görgü kurallarından oluşan keşmekeşin içinde, Stiles yapabileceği en tehlikeli iki şeyi yapmıştır: bir soyludan çalmak ve o soylunun oğluna aşık olmak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Call You by Name

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Ejderha (şart: modern dönemde geçmeyecek)
> 
> Önce birkaç açıklamacık yapayım, isimler mevzusunda olay şöyle: Eğer ortamda anneleri yoksa, kız kardeşlerin en büyüğüne “Miss/Lady Soyismi” diye hitap edilir, diğerlerine “Miss/Lady İsmi Soyismi” şeklinde. Erkekler için de aynı formül geçerli.
> 
> Yakın olduğunuz birine sadece “Miss/Lady İsmi” ya da erkekler arasında yalnızca soyadı şeklinde de hitap edebilirsiniz, kendinizi aşırı yakın hissediyorsanız sadece ilk adını da kullanabilirsiniz, dolayısıyla birinin size bunun için izin vermesi azıcık büyük bir olay. Gençler arasında kuralları daha gevşek gösterdim çünkü onlar asi gençlik, Stiles ve suç çevresi içinse bunlar mühim değil çünkü toplumun kurallarına tabi değiller zaten.
> 
> Biri sizi tanıştırmadan (tercihen ikinizi de tanıyan biri, ama genellikle bir uşak/bu iş için tutulmuş biri vs.) birine merhaba demek, kendi kendine tanışmaya çalışmak gibi şeyler çok ayıplanan davranışlar, iyi terbiye almadığınızı ve/veya alt sınıftan olduğunuzu gösteriyor (pis sınıf ayrımcılığı diyoruz bu noktada)
> 
> Sosyeteye takdimi henüz gerçekleşmemiş bir kızın fazla konuşması, gösterişli giysiler giymesi uygunsuz bulunan bir şey, onunla aynı ortamda bulunanları da (özellikle erkeklerin) onu çok konuşmaya teşvik etmek gibi şeylerden kaçınması bekleniyor.
> 
> Victoria döneminde eşcinsellerin kendi alt kültürleri olduğunu biliyoruz ama bu kültür konusunda derinlemesine bir bilgim yok, dolayısıyla bununla ilgili kısımların bir geçerliliği olduğunu iddia edemiyorum.
> 
> Kafa karıştırıcı başka bir şey görürseniz sormaktan çekinmeyiniz, ben mi uydurdum yoksa garip ama gerçek mi diye açıklamaktan mutluluk duyarım efenim, lafı daha da fazla uzatmadan susayım artık:D

 

_Nisan, 1874, Londra._

 

Vitrinin tamamını kaplayan kumaş siyahtı. Üzerindeki gümüş iplikle dokunmuş ejderha deseni, bir üst köşeden başlayıp diğer yöndeki alt köşeye kadar uzanıyordu. İşçiliğin kalitesi, en deneyimsiz göz tarafından bile fark edilecek kadar iyiydi.

 

 _Kesinlikle ipek_ , diye düşündü Stiles. Parmakları mağazanın pirinç kilidinde ustalıkla geziniyordu. Bir an başını kaldırıp gece bekçisinin gelip gelmediğini kontrol etti. Adam henüz ortalıkta görünmüyordu ama elbette, fenerler daha yeni yanmaya başlamıştı. Üstelik Çin mahallesi Londra'nın en güvenli yeri sayılmazdı, hele de geceleri. Gözlerini tekrar kilide odakladı, ince pirinç çubuğu sağa çevirmeyi denedi, olmadığında bir tık daha geri çekip tekrar denedi. Kilit tıkırdadı ama açılmadı. Diğer pirinç çubuğu biraz yukarı kaldırarak tekrar denedi.

 

 _Tık_. Stiles gülümsedi.

 

Pirinç çubukları dikkatli bir şekilde özel dikim ceketinin gizli gözüne yerleştirdi. İpek eldiveni kapı tokmağının üzerinde kayıyordu ama açmayı başardı.

 

Mağaza boştu, içerisi serindi ama rutubetliydi. Bir elini duvara yaslayıp koridor boyunca yürüdü. Kasanın bulunduğu odaya geldiğinde dikkatle kapıyı kapattı.

 

Kasa açıktı. Ve boş.

 

Stiles kısık sesle bir küfür savurdu. Yaşlı adamı şüphelendirmişti demek. Oysa her gün başka birini göndermişti, nasıl anlamış olabilirdi? Biri onu uyarmış mıydı?

 

Ya da çoktan satmış olabilirdi ve bu ihtimali düşünmek bile başını ağrıtıyordu. İlk seferinde yerini bulmak yeterince zor olmuştu, her şeye tekrar başlama düşüncesi bile bezginlikle dolmasına yetti. Üstelik tek sorun bu da değildi, müşterisi bundan hiç ama hiç hoşlanmayacaktı.

 

Sıkıntıyla tekrar çıkışa yöneldi, kapıyı dikkatle çekerken kilidin yerine oturduğundan emin oldu.

 

Hava biraz daha serinlemişti, belki de son asrın en serin baharını yaşıyorlardı. Birkaç metre ötede yorgun görünüşlü, eski bir palto giymiş bir adam sokak lambasının fitilini yakıyordu. Stiles adımlarını biraz yavaşlatarak cebinden gümüş tabakasını çıkardı, sigaralardan birini dudaklarının arasına yerleştirdi. Yüzüne gevşemiş, umursamaz bir ifade oturturken adımlarının daha dengesiz görünmesini ayarladı. Adam kokusunu alacak kadar yakın değildi, rolünü yeterince iyi oynarsa onu sadece her zamanki afyon müptelalarından biri sanmasını sağlayabilirdi. Sigarayı yakmaya zahmet etmedi, yanında kibrit yoktu zaten. Stiles aslında sigara içmezdi ve bu da gerçek adı değildi.

 

Adamın gözleri boşvermiş bir şekilde üzerinde dolaştı, Stiles şapkasını eğerek başının dumanlı olduğunu belli eden, abartılı bir selam verdi ona. Adam başını iki yana sallayarak işine döndü, onaylamadığı belliydi.

 

Az sonra müşterisinin ona dikeceği bakışlar düşünülünce, adamın hoşnutsuzluğu Stiles'ı ancak ayakkabılarındaki bir toz zerresi kadar rahatsız etmişti.

 

Christopher Argent, bu kez gerçekten köpürecekti.

 

*************

“Onu kaybettiniz?” diye tekrarladı Argent, sesi tehlikeli şekilde sakindi. “Doğru mu anladım?”

 

“Bir sorun oluştu-” diye denedi Stiles ama adam elini kaldırdığında sustu.

 

Argent'ın çalışma odası, konağın arka tarafında yer alıyordu, belirli bir zevkle döşenmiş, güç yansıtan bir yerdi. Adamın dirseklerini dayadığı maun masa kağıtlardan, çeşitli boylarda kutuların altında kaybolmuştu ve sanki görülebilsin diye özenle yerleştirilmiş bir silah, hepsinin tepesinde donuk bir şekilde ışıldıyordu.

 

Stiles'ın midesi kasıldı ama rahat havasını bozmamayı başardı. Adam onu öldüremezdi, en azından istediği şeyi getirdiği zamana kadar.

 

“Bu, oluşan ikinci sorun.” dedi Argent, şimdi soluk gri gözlerini Stiles'ınkilere dikmişti. “5 aydır bekliyorum ve bir türlü sonuç elde edemiyorsunuz. Belki de, daha iyisini bulmalıyımdır.”

 

Stiles ukalaca gülümsedi.

 

“Birbirimizi kandırmayalım, Bay Argent. Bütün Avrupa'nın en iyisi benim ve siz de bunu gayet iyi biliyorsunuz. Beni bu yüzden seçtiniz.”

 

Adamın bakışları değişmedi. Dudakları biraz daha gerilmişti sadece.

 

“Bundan şüphe etmeye başlıyorum.” dedi yavaşça. “Onu bulmamızın ne kadar önemli olduğunu açıklayabildiğimi sanıyorum, vaktimiz de daralıyor. Size şunu garanti edebilirim ki, alıcım sabrıyla tanınan biri değildir ve ikimiz de onu mutsuz etmek istemeyiz. Beni anladınız, değil mi?”

 

 _Bul o lanet olası şeyi yoksa beynini kaldırımdan kazırlar,_ diye çevirdi Stiles, zihninde. _Gayet iyi anladım._

 

“Oldukça iyi.” diye yanıt verdi. “Endişelenmenize hiç gerek yok. Onu bulacağım ve-”

 

“Ne zaman?” dedi adam, ilk kez sabırsızlığını belli ediyordu.

 

“Mümkün olan en kısa zamanda.” dedi Stiles, üzerine basa basa. En iyi olabilirdi ama insanların sınırları vardı işte. Adama öfkelenmeye başlamıştı. Eğer Argent o aptal “periler yok” kuralını öne sürmemiş olsaydı, Lydia onu şimdiye kadar binlerce kez bulmuş olurdu. “Eğer şartınızı değiştirmeyi düşünürseniz-”

 

“Bu konuda yeterince nettim.” dedi adam. “Yapamayacağınızı söylüyorsanız, bayım, şimdi belirtin, ben de yapabilecek birini bulayım.”

 

İşte mesele şimdi kişisel hale gelmişti. Kimse, Stiles'ın yeteneklerini sorgulayamazdı. Lydia, objelerin yerlerini bulmakta çok yardımcı olmuştu ama Stiles istediğini almak için asla peri sihrine ihtiyaç duymamıştı.

 

“Size onu getireceğim.” dedi kendinden emin bir tonda.

 

“Öyle umuyorum.” dedi Argent, ona bakmadan. Gözleri, sayfalardan birinin üzerinde geziniyordu, elini umursamaz bir tavırla havada salladı.

 

Onu embesil bir çocuk gibi göndermesi Stiles'ı her seferinde deli ediyordu ama ucuz kurtulduğunu bildiği için, aceleyle kendini evden dışarı attı.

 

************

Üç gün sonra, Stiles St. Pancras'ın merdivenlerinden çıkarken gökyüzü kurşuni griydi, iç sıkıntısıyla olan savaşına hiç de katkı sağlamıyordu doğrusu. Bu iş bittikten sonra sıcak bir yerlere gideceğim, diye söz verdi kendine ama yapmayacağını da biliyordu.

 

Lydia çoktan oturmuştu, elbisesi yeşilin koyu, zengin bir tonundaydı ve ona doğru yürümesini izlerken her zamankinden bile daha az insansı görünüyordu.

 

Lydia Martin'in enteresan bir hikayesi vardı. Öncelikle, Fransız Büyükelçisi ve Seelie saray elçisinden dünyaya gelmişti, perilerin varlığından haberdar olan politik çevreler için, yüzyılın skandalıydı. Büyükelçi Martin çocuğu resmi olarak kabul ettiğinde, Londra aylarca çalkalanmıştı. Lydia annesini asla tanımamıştı, perilerin bu tür şeylere tahammülü yoktu, elçilerini derhal değiştirmişlerdi. Kanı, yeterince şey bilen herkes için bir dedikodu malzemesi olsa da, babasının ismi ve zenginliği Lydia'yı daha kötü olasılıklardan korumuş, 17 yaşına kadar hiçbir sorunu olmadan yaşamasını sağlamıştı. 17 yaşına girdiği kış, Whittemore ailesi onu varisleri için seçmişti. Whittemore'lar Hindistan yoluyla zengin olmuş, pek de eski olmayan bir aileydi ama Lydia aşık olmuştu ve Büyükelçi rıza göstermişti.

 

Stiles'ın onunla tanışma hikayesi, kendisi için bile utanç verici bir taneydi ve Stiles'ın standartları düşünüldüğünde, bu gerçekten devasa boyutlardaki bir rezillik anlamına gelirdi.

 

Nişan davetlerine gitmiş, şampanyasını içmiş, alt katta kalabalığın sesleri devam ederken hangi tabloyu çalması gerektiğine karar vermek üzere dikilirken Lydia'ya yakalanmıştı. Ve onunla flört etme teşebbüsünde bulunmuştu.

 

Tahmin edilebileceği gibi, hiç de başarılı olamamıştı. O kadar ki, kız bir yerden sonra açıkça gülmüş ve merdivenlerden inmeden hemen önce, eteklerini toparlarken ona “Sağdaki.” demişti fısıltıyla. “Diğeri bir kopya.”

 

Sonra Stiles'ı ağzı açık halde bırakıp zarifçe merdivenlerden inmiş, gözden kaybolmuştu.

 

Arkadaşlıklarının asıl gelişim sebebi, Jackson'ın sık sık yaptığı Hindistan rotalı iş seyahatleriydi. Lydia evde, yalnızken çok sıkılıyordu ve Stiles'ın hayatını bir parça maceralı buluyordu. İlgisini hiç saklamamıştı. Bir keresinde onunla gelmeyi bile teklif etmişti ama Stiles bunu bir şakaymış gibi geçiştirmişti, Jackson Whittemore zaten karısının bu ne iş yaptığı belli olmayan adamla görüşmesinden hoşlanmıyordu, Lydia'nın başını derde soksa onu öldürüp cesedini okyanusa atmakta bir sakınca görmezdi.

 

Lydia, annesinden çok fazla özellik almamıştı. Sihir yapamıyor, yanılsamalar yaratamıyordu ama tuhaf bir tür görüsü vardı. Spesifik şeyleri ya da insanları bulmasını sağlayan bir görü. Yine de Stiles, ona danışmayı hep bir son çare olarak tutmaktan hoşlanıyordu, ölecekse bile Jackson gibi bir pisliğin ellerinde ölmek istemiyordu çünkü.

 

“Eğer Argent bu buluşmayı duyarsa, bana hoş şeyler yapmayacağını tahmin ediyorum.” diye bitirdi hikayesini.

 

Lydia çay fincanını zarifçe tabağa bıraktı ve Stiles'a sıkıntıyla baktı. “Nereden duyabilir ki?”

 

“Her yerde adamları var, neredeyse küçük bir ordu bile denebilir-”

 

Kız, umursamaz bir tavırla omuz silkti. Elbette, onun korkacak bir şeyi yoktu.

“Bu kadar önemli olan şey neymiş?” diye sordu.

 

“Bir kılıç.” dedi Stiles, gözlerini devirerek. “Çin yapımı, büyük ihtimalle tarihi eser ve çok ama çok pahalı.”

 

“Ne kadar?”

 

Lydia'nın bu tür sorular sorması ilk başta Stiles'a tuhaf gelmişti ama sonra, kızın anlattığı her şeyden kafasında bir tür bulmaca yarattığını anlamıştı. Onun için eğlenceydi işte.

 

“Sen ve sevgili kocanın toplam değerinden bile fazla.” dedi Stiles, yanlarında oturan biri duysa ayıplayacakları bir şey söylediğini bildiğinden kısık sesle konuşmuştu.

 

Lydia, Stiles'ın kocasıyla paylaştığı bitmek bilmez hoşnutsuzluğa karşı sıkıntıyla iç çekti.

 

“Pekala. Bir çizimi var mı?”

 

Stiles başını iki yana salladı.

 

“Argent'ın anlattığı kadarıyla sana tarif edebilirim.” diye önerdi. “Bir Liu Ye Dao, 95 santim uzunluğunda. Kınında sedeften bir ejderha var.”

 

“Ne yapabileceğime bakarım.” dedi Lydia, tatlılıkla. Çayını bitirip boş fincanı özenle yerine yerleştirdi. “Sana haberi her zamanki şekilde iletirim?”

 

Stiles başını salladı. “Sen dünyadaki en muhteşem varlıksın.” dedi ciddiyetle. “Bana ne istediğini söyle ve senin olsun.”

 

Lydia hafifçe güldü ve eldivenli eliyle onun yanağını okşadı. “Bana kızacaksın ama az önce tam da Jackson'ın söylediklerini söyledin.”

 

Stiles abartılı bir şekilde somurttu ama Lydia ayrılmak üzere ayağa kalktığında, görgüye uygun şekilde o da kalktı ve kızı elini nazikçe öperek uğurladı. Jackson'ın sadık kahyası Waldorf, Lydia'nın arkasından çıkmadan önce Stiles'e öfkeyle baktı. Stiles neredeyse gülecekti, çay fincanının arkasına saklandı.

 

Argent onu öldürmek istiyorduysa eğer, görünüşe göre oldukça uzun bir sıraya girmek zorunda kalacaktı.

 

*************

 

Ertesi gün uyandığında, minik not gümüş bir tepsinin içinde başucunda duruyordu.

 

Stiles bir eliyle kağıdı çekip aldı, diğeriyle gözünü ovuşturdu. Daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar kısa sürmüştü.

 

Kağıtta, mor mürekkeple aceleyle yazılmış tek bir sözcük vardı ve Stiles'ın eli titredi.

 

_Hale._

 

Humprey'in onu yine kınayacağını bilse de yüksek sesle küfretti. Hale, hayal ettiği en kötü senaryodan bile daha korkunçtu. Saraya yakınlığıyla tanınan bir soylu. Basit bir soylu söz konusu olsa, her şey daha kolay olurdu ama adam aynı zamanda bir generaldi ve odasında yakalanırsa, devlet işlerine dair bir belgenin peşinde olmakla suçlanabilirdi. Vatana ihanetin cezası idamdı. Ondan çalarken yakalanırsa Christopher Argent ve onun lanet olası çok gizemli alıcısının Stiles'a yapabilecekleri minik bir şaplak gibi kalırdı. İdam olasılığını düşünerek ürperdi. Ama mesaj netti ve Lydia daha önce hiç yanılmamıştı. Üstelik Stiles, onu boş yere ölüme göndermeyeceğinden emin olacak kadar güveniyordu ona. Başka çaresi yoktu.

 

 _Yakalanma_ , dedi kendi kendine. _Ver her şey iyi olsun._

 

Kapı aralandı ve Humprey her zamanki kaşları kalkık ifadesiyle onu süzdü. “Kahvaltınızı hazırlayayım mı, yoksa özel bir işiniz mi var?”

 

Stiles adamın sesinde açık olan alaya karşı somurttu. Her ne kadar Stiles'ın mesleksel seçimleriyle ilgili dokundurmalar yapmaktan hiç geri kalmasa ve onu bir çocuk gibi azarlamak gibi sinir bozucu bir alışkanlığa sahip olsa da, Humprey işinde kusursuzdu, oldukça yararlı bağlantıları vardı ve sırrını da saklıyordu. Stiles onu kovmayı aklından bile geçirmezdi ve ne yazık ki, adam bunun oldukça farkındaydı.

 

“Kahvaltı edeceğim.” dedi ters bir sesle. Günü güzel bir haberle başlamamıştı, en azından güzel bir yemek teselli olurdu. “Ve Humprey?”

 

“Efendim.”

 

“Hale'ler hakkında ne biliyorsun?”

 

“General Hale'i kastettiğinizi varsayıyorum.” dedi adam, öğrencisinin hatasını düzelten bir mürebbiye edasıyla. “Majestelerinin takdirine sahip, oldukça başarılı ve bakan olmasına neredeyse kesin gözüyle bakılıyor.”

 

Bakan. Lanet olası bir bakan. Stiles'ın başına bir ağrı saplandı.

 

“Ya ailesi?” diye sordu, şakaklarına masaj yaparken. Bir işe yaramayacağını biliyordu ama histerik bir şekilde gülmekten daha iyi bir aktiviteydi.

 

“Eşi Leydi Talia Hale, Devon Kontesi.” dedi Humprey, Stiles gözle görülür şekilde beyazlarken. Kontes. “Üç çocukları var, bir erkek ve iki kız. En büyük kızları, Leydi Hale yakın zamanda nişanlandı, onuruna özel bir davet verilecek, Prenses Beatrice'in bile gelebileceği söyleniyor-”

 

“Ve sen bunu nereden biliyorsun?” diye sözünü kesti Stiles, gözlerini kısarak. Uşağının oldukça geniş bir bilgi ağı olduğunu biliyordu ama adam bunları nasıl edindiğini ya da tam olarak kimler olduklarını açıklamak konusunda hep gönülsüz davranmıştı. Bilebildikleri bunca zaman sonra bile hala Stiles'ı şaşırtabiliyordu.

 

“Bir arkadaşım sohbet sırasında söyledi.” diye yanıtladı Humprey, her zaman yaptığı gibi. Stiles iç çektiyse de ondan başka bir cevap alamayacağını çoktan kabullenmişti.

 

“Pekala. Bu parti tam olarak ne zaman yapılıyor, arkadaşın bize bunu da söyleyebilir mi?”

 

“Elbette, efendim. Gidip kahvaltınızı hazırlayayım.” Kapyı kapattı.

 

Stiles dizlerini kendine çekti ve çenesini onlara dayadı. Bakan olmasına kesin gözüyle bakılan bir generalin ve lanet olasıca bir kontesin evine girmesi, tamamı soylulardan ve bir ihtimal gerçek bir prensesten oluşan konukların arasında dolaşması, kılıcın yerini bulması, onu alıp bir şekilde dışarı çıkması ve bunları yaparken yakalanmaması gerekiyordu. Onu tanımadığı için şüphelenen bir uşak tarafından ortaya çıkarılması riski her zaman vardı, koca malikanede kaybolması riskini saymıyordu bile. Bu resmen delilikti. Christopher Argent onu gerçekten bu kadar korkutuyor muydu? Henüz aklını kaçırmadığını, başkasını bulmasını ve o alıcıyı da münasip bir yerine- her neyse işte, söyleyebilirdi. Ama sonra adamın “daha iyisi” deyişi aklına geldi ve dişlerini sıktı. Soylular kadar olmasa da, Stiles hatrı sayılır standartlarda, lüks içinde yaşıyordu ve şimdiye kadar hiç yakalanmamıştı. Oldukça zor bir iş olduğu barizdi ama daha önce başkalarının imkansız dediği soygunlar gerçekleştirmemiş miydi? Bir perinin bahçesinden çiçek bile çalmıştı- ve hayır, o olaydan sonra saçlarının geri uzamasının beş ay sürmüş olmasının konuyla hiç alakası yoktu. O kılıcı alacak ve Argent'ın burnuna dayayacaktı. Sadece dikkatli olması gerekiyordu, her zamankinden bile daha çok.

 

Yine de kahvaltı için aşağı inmeden önce, bir süre yatakta oturup somurtmaya devam etti.

 

***********

Humprey'in “arkadaşı” sadece zamanı söylemekle kalmamış, konuk listesinin bir kopyası gibi detayları da sağlamıştı ve Stiles uşağına bir kere daha şüpheyle baktı. Soylu bir aile için çalışmak bu insanlar için büyük şanstı, işini Humprey için tehlikeye atıyor olması tam anlamıyla tuhaftı. Ya Humprey bir şekilde hep en doğru yerde bekleyip insanların hayatlarını kurtarıp duruyordu ya da uşağı, aslında Stiles hakkında kanıt toplayabilmek için oraya yerleştirilmiş bir Scotland Yard dedektifiydi. Stiles gönülsüzce bu teoriyi genişletmeye ara verip gözlerini listede gezdirdi. Üç gün vardı. Yeni bir takım elbise diktirmesi, konuk listesini ezberlemesi ve yanlış gidebilecek her şeyi düşünerek kendisini delirtmesi gerekiyordu, yeterli bir süreydi.

 

“Bunun yeterince iyi olduğundan emin misin?” diye tekrar sordu, Isaac ağzında iğnelerle diz çökmüş, paçasının boyunu işaretliyordu, Stiles'a ters bir bakış atmakla yetindi. Geldiğinden beri beş kere bu kumaşın General Hale'in kendisinin de sipariş ettiklerinden biri olduğunu söylemişti ama Stiles sormaktan vazgeçemiyordu.

 

Isaac Lahey, bütün Londra'nın en iyi erkek terzisiydi ve müşterilerinin çoğunu soylularla yeni zenginler oluşturuyordu. Stiles'ın en büyük şansı, aynı yetimhanede beraber büyümüş olmalarıydı. Isaac, en başından beri oradaydı, Stiles'ın her zaman kaliteli kıyafetler giymesi gerektiği fikrini ortaya atan da o olmuştu. “İnsanlar iyi giyimli birini hırsızlıkla suçlamak istemezler.” demişti ve Stiles onun haklı olduğunu, birden fazla seferde yaşayarak öğrenmişti.

 

“Kıpırdamayı keser misin?” dedi Isaac, son iğneyi de iliştirmişti ve Stiles'a bakıyordu. “Beni deli ediyorsun.”

 

“Üzgünüm. İdam fikrinden bu kadar korktuğum için delirmiş olmalıyım-”

 

“İdam falan edilmeyeceksin.” dedi Isaac, sanki Stiles aşırı dramatik davranıyormuş gibi. Ne cüret! Stiles göz ucuyla çay tepsisini taşıyan Humprey'in sırıttığını gördü. Hepsinden nefret ediyordu.

 

“Mezarıma çiçekler bırakırken bunu söylediğini hatırla.” dye yanıtladı Stiles.

 

“Mezarına çiçek falan bırakmam.” dedi Isaac, yoğunlaştığında hep olduğu gibi kaşları çatılmıştı. “Şimdi kıpırdamayı kes, sağ taraf yamuk olmuş.”

 

Stiles hoşnutsuzluğunu belli etmek için kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ama bacaklarını sabitledi. Bir ihtimal ölümüyle sonuçlanabilecek bir davete yamuk bir paçayla gitmek istemiyordu.

 

“Listeyi bana bir daha say.” dedi Isaac ve Stiles saydı. 40 davetli vardı, listede ünvanlarıyla ilişkileri de belirtilmişti. Çoğunluğu Stiles'ın yüzlerini tanıdığı isimlerdi, cemiyetin tanınan isimleri. İçlerinde sadece General'in çocuklarını daha önce hiç görmemişti. Bu da adamın yakın çevresinin kırk kişiyi bile kalabalık gösterecek kadar küçük olduğunu belli ediyordu.

 

Stiles tekrar paniklediğini hissetti. Leydi Hale'in üzerine şampanyasını dökebilir ya da bakanlardan birine olmayacak bir şey söyleyebilirdi- hayır, salonda böyle şeyler yapacak kadar uzun kalmayacaktı ki. Kendi beyni ondan nefret ediyor olmalıydı.

 

“Tamam.” Isaac doğruldu ve iğnelerin yerlerinin bozulmamasına özen göstererek kumaşları üzerinden çıkarmasına yardım etti. “Yarın bitirmiş olurum ve tekrar prova ederiz.”

 

“Teşekkür ederim.” dedi Stiles, şakaklarını ovuşturarak. Bir işten önce her zaman başı ağrırdı. “Sana üç katını ödeyeceğim-hayır, dört.”

 

“Sağ salim dön de.” dedi Isaac. Stiles alışık olmadığı duygusallık seviyesiyle şaşırarak ona baktı ama hemen arkasından “Beş katını isterim.” diye eklediğinde gözlerini devirdi. Neden normal bir arkadaş bulamamıştı sanki?

 

Humprey fincanlarını doldurdu ve Isaac sırıtarak Stiles'ın paniklemesini izlerken yavaşça çıkıp gitti.

 

************

Hale malikanesi, Stiles'ın daha önce gördüğü bütün evlerden daha büyüktü.

 

Elbette burayı daha önce görmüştü ama bahçe kapısından hiç girmemişti ve eve ne kadar yaklaşırsa, ev o kadar büyüyormuş gibiydi.

 

Stiles'ın başı tekrar ağrımaya başladı.

 

Humprey'in arkadaşı onu mutfaktaki kapıdan içeri aldı. Diğerlerinin gözlerini üzerinde hissedebiliyordu ama tuhaf bir şekilde, kimse buradaki varlığıyla ilgili bir yorumda ya da sorgulamada bulunmadı. Stiles kendi kendini odaklanmaya zorladı. General Hale'in bütün uşakları arkasından iş çeviriyorsa bile, bu Stiles'ın problemi değildi ya.

 

Stiles bilerek geç gitmişti. Kalabalığın içinde göze batması daha zor olurdu. Herkes özenle sıralanmış sandalyelere oturmuş, salonun köşesinde duran kuruklu piyanoya doğru bakıyordu. Anlaşılan bir dinleti için zamanında yetişmişti. Stiles dikkatle etrafa bakınıp nişanlı çifti aradı ama henüz ortada görünmüyorlardı. Dalgın bir şekilde sandalyelere doğru ilerlemeye başladı- ve birine çarptı.

 

“Çok özür dilerim.” dedi aceleyle, çarptığı kişi de aynı sözcükleri söylerken. Kollarını tutup düşmesine engel olmuştu. Stiles başını kaldırıp adama baktı ve dondu.

 

Lydia böyle bir şey düşündüğünü duysa, onunla bir daha asla konuşmazdı ama karşısında duran kişi hayatında gördüğü en güzel insandı.

 

“Benim hatamdı,” diye devam etti yabancı, Stiles ona adaba hiç de uygun olmayan bir şekilde bakakalmışken. “İyi misiniz?”

 

“E-Evet.” dedi Stiles, beynini içine düştüğü basitlikten çekip çıkararak. “İyiyim, teşekkür ederim. Siz-”

 

“Her şey iyi.” diye yanıtladı adam, nazikçe gülümsedi. Gülümsemek ona yakışmıştı ve- Stiles kafasını duvara vurmak istedi. Tamam, adam yakışıklıydı işte. Odaklanması gereken bir iş vardı. Başına korkunç dertler açmak istemiyorsa çok dikkatli yapması gereken bir iş.

 

“Tanıştırıldığımızı sanmıyorum.” dedi adam. “Kabalığımı bağışlayın lütfen.”

 

“Hiç-” diye başladı Stiles ama o daha cümlesini 'önemli değil' diye devam ettiremeden, adam ortadan kaybolmuştu bile. İlk dürtüsü adamın peşinden gitmek olmuştu, Stiles gözlerini kırpıştırıp normale dönmeye çalıştı. Böylesi daha iyiydi. Yeterince uğraşması gereken şey vardı zaten, bu gece, her ne kadar yakışıklı olurlarsa olsunlar, yabancılar için zamanı yoktu.

 

Derin bir nefes alıp ana merdivene baktı, iki uşak ilk basamağın yanında bekliyorlardı. Duruşları, bütün gece orada olacaklarını belli ediyordu. Stiles bir an olasılıkları değerlendirdi. Tuvalete gideceğini söylese, onu alt katta bir taneye yönlendirebilirlerdi. Yukarı çıkmasını mazur gösterecek bir bahane var mıydı? Belki de bir general olsaydı, ama değildi. Hizmetkarlar için ayrı bir merdiven olmalıydı ama Humprey'in arkadaşı bu kadarına da göz yumar mıydı?

 

Leylak rengi bir elbise giyen genç bir kız piyanonun başına otururken, Stiles bu düşünceyi evirip çevirdi. Başka bir seçenek yok gibi görünüyordu.

 

“Leydi Cora Hale.” diye takdim etti uşaklardan biri. En küçükleri olmalıydı. Stiles melodi odayı doldurana kadar sabırla bekledi. Kız iyi çalıyordu, gerçi çok ender bulunan bir özellik değildi bu. Stiles olabildiğince göze batmamaya özen göstererek çıkışa doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştı ki, salonun kapısında duran uşak “Leydi Reyes.” diye duyurdu ve Stiles aceleyle kapının önünden çekildi.

 

Leydi Reyes'ın sarı saçları ve mavi bir elbisesi vardı ama Stiles o anda ona bakamıyordu çünkü az önce çarpıştığı adam onun koluna girmişti ve ikisi oldukça yakın durarak bir şeyler konuşuyorlardı.

 

Stiles listeyi hatırlamaya çalıştı. Reyes isminin yanında bir not olduğunu biliyordu ama tam olarak hatırlayamıyordu, bir nişan ya da öyle bir şeydi-ah. Lanet olsun.

 

İçinden şansına küfürler yağdırarak _Derek Hale_ 'in yüzüne baktı. Ve üç kere lanet olsun, o da başını çevirdi ve göz göze geldiler.

 

Stiles nefes almaya bile korkarak öylece kalakalmıştı. Dikkat çekmemesi gerekiyordu, tanrı aşkına. Kendi planını tam bir aptal gibi mahvediyordu. _Sakin ol,_ diye düşündü. _Onlar oturana kadar bekle, hizmetkarların merdivenini bul, yukarı çık ve buradan defolup gidelim._

 

Ama şimdi de Leydi Hale'in kendisi, Reyes'a merhaba demek üzere geliyordu ve Stiles olabildiğince duvara yaklaştı. Yine de o kadar yakındılar ki aralarında geçen kibar konuşmanın her bir kelimesini duyabiliyor, kızın boynundaki kolyenin ışıltısını görebiliyordu.

 

Üçlü sonunda sandalyelere yöneldiklerinde Stiles içinden teşekkürler yağdırdı ama çok erken sevinmişti. Leydi Hale şimdi meraklı bir şekilde ona bakıyordu.

 

 _Öldüm ben_ , diye düşündü Stiles. _Argent'ın canı cehenneme._

 

“Daha önce tanışmış mıydık Bay-” Leydi Hale tamamlayabilmesi için bekledi.

 

“Longsham.” dedi Stiles, kulağa en azından doğal gelen bir sesle. Longsham adını listeden seçmişlerdi, davetliler arasında bu isimde, pek de genç sayılmayacak bir çift vardı, onlarla akraba olduğunu düşünüp rahat bırakacaklarını düşünmüşlerdi.

 

“Bay Longsham.” dedi Leydi Hale, “Yargıç Longsham sizi getireceğini haber vermemişti-”

 

Stiles'ın zihni delice düşünerek bir cevap üretmeye çalıştı ama bir bahane uydurursa Leydi Hale basitçe adama sorabilirdi ve o zaman her şey ortaya çıkardı ve-

 

“Yargıç Longsham'la gelmedi.” dedi Leydi Reyes birden ve Stiles şaşkınlıkla ona baktı.

 

“Öyle mi?” Leydi Hale de ona dönmüştü. “Siz tanışıyor musunuz?”

 

“Evet, efendim. Bay Longsham bir aile dostumuzun oğludur, onu ben davet ettim. Haber vermeyi unutmuş olmalıyım.” Pişman ama affedileceğinden emin bir çocuk gibi baktı. “Beni bağışlayın lütfen.”

 

“Ah.” Leydi Hale bir ona, bir Stiles'a baktı. “Hiç önemi yok. Kabalığımı bağışlayın lütfen, Bay Longsham.”

 

 _Evine giren bir hırsızdan özür diliyor,_ diye düşündü Stiles. Az önce de hayatında ilk kez tanıştığı bir kadın, her nedense, paçasını kurtarmaya karar vermişti. İçinde bulunduğu durum öylesine saçmaydı ki, gülmesi mi ağlaması mı gerektiğinden emin olamıyordu.

 

“Ben özür dilerim.” diye yanıt verdi aceleyle. “Leydi Reyes'la beraber gelmeliydim.”

 

Leydi Hale bir süre ona bakmaya devam etti, sonra yavaşça “İzninizle” dedi ve izleyicilerin yanına ilerleyip Stiles'ı kurtarıcısı ve Derek Hale'le yalnız bıraktı.

 

“Pekala, Bay Longsham.” dedi Leydi Reyes, yüzünde eğlendiğini belli eden bir gülümseme vardı. “Derek Hale, nişanlım. Derek, Bay Longsham.”

 

“Neden yalan söylediniz?” diye fısıldadı Stiles, Hale'in duymayacağını umarak. Vakit kaybettiğini, bu mucizeyi olduğu gibi kabullenip işine dönmesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama bu kafasını kurcalamayı asla bırakmayacaktı.

 

“Ben size bir soru sormadım, değil mi?” dedi Leydi Reyes, sesini iyice alçaltarak. “Bence siz de sormamalısınız.”

 

“Anlamıyorum-”

 

“Kendi sebeplerim vardı diyelim.” Ona gülümsedi. “Lütfen, bize katılın. Derek?”

 

Stiles daha Derek'in yüzüne bakamadan alkış sesleri yükseldi, onlar da aceleyle alkışlara katıldılar. Odanın diğer ucundaki yaylılar dörtlüsü çalmaya başladı.

 

“Dans etmeliyiz.” dedi Derek ve Stiles bir an kendisiyle konuştuğunu zannetti. Leydi Reyes'ın yüzünde hala o eğlenmiş ifade vardı.

 

“Elbette.” dedi. “Gelmiyor musunuz, Bay Longsham?”

 

“Bu gece dans etmeyeceğim.” dedi Stiles, bir bahane bile üretememiş olmak canını sıkıyordu. Hepsi bu ikisi yüzündendi. Biri kafasını karıştırmış, diğeri de güzelliğiyle onu büyülemişti.

 

“Bunu duyduğuma üzüldüm.” dedi Leydi Reyes, eğlencesi bozulmuş bir çocuk gibi. “Gerçekten çok yazık. Umarım dans bitene kadar sıkılmazsınız.”

 

Stiles cevap veremeden, Derek onu diğer çiftlerin yanına doğru götürmüştü bile. Derin bir nefes aldı ve işine odaklandı. Dans, kesinlikle resitalden daha iyi bir dikkat dağıtıcı olmuştu, Stiles pisti izleyerek kimin kime çok yakıştığıyla ilgili konuşan insanların arasından sıyrıldı ve geldiği yolu hatırlamaya çalıştı. Bir yanlış dönüşten sonra mutfağa giden yolu bulmayı başardı.

 

Humprey'in arkadaşı, merdiveni kullanma isteği karşısında kaşlarını çattıysa da, sessizce ona yolu gösterdi. Stiles basamakları aceleyle tırmandı.

 

General'in çalışma odasını bulmak sandığından da zor oldu. Halıyla kaplı koridorlar sonsuza kadar uzanıyor gibiydiler, kapılar ve başka kapılar. Stiles çift kanatlı olanların önünde hiç vakit kaybetmedi, onların yatak odası olduğunu biliyordu. Bütün zengin evleri, bir bakımdan birbirlerine benziyorlardı. En sonunda, koridorun ucunda tek başına duran kapıyı gördü, üzerine özenle aile arması oyulmuştu. Kapıyı açmadan önce bir saniye için gözlerini kapattı ve nabzı sakinleşene kadar bekledi.

 

Kapı sessizce açıldı. Ya Hale evinin güvenli oluşuna çok güveniyordu ya da odada çok önemli bir belge tutmuyordu. Bu Stiles'ın içini biraz rahatlattı. Oda karanlıktı, birkaç dakika gözlerinin alışmasını bekledi.

 

Bir süre kasayı aradı, çalışma masasının arkasında değildi, ya da kapının arkasında. İki en popüler kasa yerini de kullanmamıştı. Stiles ağır kadife perdelerin arkasına ve pek mümkün olmasa da, koltukların altlarına baktı. Hiçbir yerde kasa yoktu.

 

Eldivenlerini çıkarıp parmak boğumlarıyla duvara vurarak odayı dolaşmaya başladı. Bunu planlamamıştı işte, umduğundan daha uzun sürüyordu. İçeri biri girerse karanlıkta onu seçmesi zor olurdu ama sesi duymamaları mümkün değildi. İçinden dua ederek ilerlemeye devam etti, çalışma masasının arkasındaki duvara geldiğinde, aradığını bulmuştu.

 

Stiles bir adım geri çekilip fırtınada batmakta olan bir gemiyi gösteren tabloya baktı. Uzanıp denediğine tablo kıpırdamadı, oraya sabitlenmiş gibiydi. Stiles dudaklarını ısırarak parmaklarını duvar kağıdında gezdirdi, bir şey olmak _zorundaydı._ Adam duvarın içinden geçiyor değildi ya. Bir seviye uyuşmazlığı ya da duvar kağıdının diğer yerlerden kalın olduğu bir yer ya da- Stiles kendi kendine öfkelenerek gözden kaçırdığı detayı fark etti. Kim imzalı olmayan bir tabloyu duvara sabitlerdi ki? Elbette, gözünün önündeki şeyi görememişti!

 

Dikkatini tekrar tabloya yöneltti ve bu kez parmaklarını kanvasta gezdirdi. Usta işi olduğu belliydi ama bir yerde boya pürüzleniyordu ve Stiles kaşlarını çatarak oraya biraz daha bastırdı. Hiçbir şey olmadığında iç çekti. Anahtarın tabloda olduğundan emindi ve duvarın sesi arkasının boş olduğunu belli etmişti ama nereye bakması gerektiğinden emin olamıyordu. Biraz ışık olsa, detayları fark etmesi daha kolay olurdu ama ışığı yakmayı göze alamazdı. Sabrı tükenmeye başlıyordu.

 

Sonra aniden, zihninde yanan bir ışık gibi, ne yapması gerektiğinin farkına vardı.

 

Oldukça emin bir şekilde, boyanın pürüzlendiği yere tekrar dokundu ve parmağıyla onların üzerinden bir desen çizdi, Hale aile arması. Duvar süsü verilmiş panel, bir parmak kadar aralandı.

 

Sihir. Stiles bir an keşfettiği şeyi düşündü. Üst düzeyden insanların perilerle çalışması görülmemiş bir şey değildi ama periler, yardım edecekleri insanlar konusunda delilik seviyesinde seçici olurlardı.

 

Harika. Yani adamın sadece kraliyete oldukça yakın, soylu bir general olması yetmezmiş gibi bir de perilerle de iyi ilişkileri vardı. Yakalanırsa kimin onu ilk öldüreceği üzerine çılgın bir kavga çıkıp çıkmayacağını merak etti. İzlemesi eğlenceli olabilirdi aslında, eğer Stiles görecek kadar yaşayacak olsaydı. _Çok yazık._

 

Beş saniyeyi saçma sapan hayallerle boşa harcadığını fark ettiğinde, canı sıkılarak paneli itti. İçerisi karanlık, ufak bir bölmeden ibaretti, kollarını iki yana açsa iki duvara da değebilirdi. İçerde sadece iki şey vardı, yan duvardaki üçlü aplik ve tam karşısında duvarı kaplayan bir sürü kasa.

 

Stiles bu kez kendine hakim olamayarak kısık sesle bir küfür savurdu. Sadece tek bir kasa olacağını ummuştu. Mücevher kasaları her zaman ayrı olurdu ve yatak odasında dururlardı, üstelik kimse evinde bu kadar para tutmazdı. General'in koleksiyonun daha küçük olacağını sanmıştı, ama anlaşılan yanılmıştı.

 

Hepsini tek tek açması gerekecekti. Stiles en alt sıradan başlamak üzere diz çökerken ne kadar zamandır burada olduğunu hesaplamaya çalıştı. Dans çoktan bitmiş olmalıydı, çaydan önce kaç dans daha olurdu acaba? Dört? Gençliğini özleyen, huysuz ve yaşlı bir konuk Schottische'de ısrar ederse, beş. Stiles cebinden ekipmanını çıkardı ve içinden huysuz ve yaşlı bir konuk olmasını diledi, diğerleri anlamasa bile Leydi Reyes kesinlikle yokluğunu fark ederdi.

 

Kasaların kilitleri bir parça eski modaydı, kırılması daha kolay olanlardan. Belli ki, peri sihri ve evdeki silah sayısına oldukça güveniliyordu. İlkini açması beklediğinden daha kısa sürdü, içerde Stiles'ın tanımadığı modellerde tabancalar vardı, bir ihtimal Argent'ın ilgilenebileceği türden şeyler. Onu kapatıp aceleyle diğerine geçti ve sonra diğerine ve sonra diğerine. Stiles'ın silahlar konusundaki bilgisi oldukça azdı ve kesinlikle geleneksel Çin kılıçlarını kapsamıyordu. Sadece ejderhaya güvenmişti, o yüzden aceleyle bir bakış atıp kapaklarını tekrar kapattığı kılıçlardan biri olup olmadığını düşünmeden duramıyordu. Ekstra bir güvenlik önlemi olarak kumaşa sarmış olabilirlerdi. Kasada dururken böyle bir şeye gerek duyma ihtimalleri azdı ama yok sayılamazdı. Stiles sıkıntıyla ikinci sıraya geçti. Parmakları titremeye başlamıştı, pirinç çubukların uçları avucunun içinde izler bırakıyordu.

 

Ejderhayı, nefes nefese kalmış haldeyken, en üst sırada buldu. Beklediğinden daha hafifti. Siyah lake kının üzerindeki solgun, beyaz ejderha göz alıcıydı, kılıcın kabzasında kırmızı, yıpranmış bir kumaş kordon sarılıydı. Stiles kını sıyırıp bıçağın şeklini kontrol etti, Argent'ın tarifine uyuyor gibiydi. Kınına geri koyup kılıcı ceketinin içine gizledi, ucunu pantolonunun bacağına doğru yerleştirdi. Isaac'in ustalıkla yerleştirdiği iç cepler amacına ulaşmışlardı, baktığında orada olmaması gereken bir kabarıklık görmedi.

 

Buraya gelmeden önce, pencereden çıkmayı planlamıştı ama davet için alınan ekstra önlemlerle bahçede kendi kendine dolaşmasını açıklaması çok zor olurdu. Mutfağa geri dönmesi gerekiyordu, sonra evin batı duvarı boyunca yürüyüp, ana kapıdan çıkmış gibi yaparak bahçe kapısından çıkabilirdi.

 

Bölmeden çıkıp paneli tekrar kapattı, hizmet merdivenini tekrar bulması kolay olmayacaktı ama onu orada kimse yakalamazdı zaten-

 

“Bir şey mi arıyordun?” dedi bir ses, hemen arkasından ve Stiles irkilerek dönüp baktı. Oldukça pahalı olduğu belli olan, narin şifondan bir elbisese giyen bir kadındı, bukleleri özenle başının üstünde toplanmıştı. Siyah saçlarının arasındaki inciler, karanlıkta bile hafifçe ışıldıyordu. Stiles'ın kalbinin çılgın ritmi biraz olsun sakinleşti.

 

“Tanrı aşkına, Bayan Argent.” dedi fısıltıyla, “Burada ne yapıyorsunuz?”

 

“Sigara içmek istediğimi söyledim.” dedi Allison, sakince. “Lord Hale burada rahatsız edilmeyeceğimi söyledi.”

 

“Sizin gibi genç bir hanıma hiç uygun olmayan bir alışkanlık.” dedi Stiles, alaycı bir gülümsemeyle. Kendine engel olamamıştı ama bahanesini takdir etmekten de geri durmadı. Kızın nişanlısıyla Derek Hale'in yakın arkadaş olduklarını biliyordu, arkadaşına bu minik rahatlığı yaşaması için gizli bir yer önermesi oldukça kibardı, elbette.

 

“Salona geri gelmen gerekli.” dedi Allison, sanki Stiles hiç konuşmamış gibi.

 

“Delirdin mi sen?” dedi Stiles, tersçe. Adab-ı muaşerete uymak için iyi bir zaman değildi. “Burada nasıl bir risk içinde olduğumun farkında mısın-”

 

“Leydi Reyes nereye kaybolduğunu merak ediyor.” dedi Allison, sesi otoriterdi. “Ona seninle yolda karşılaştığımı ve senin de sigara içmek istediğini söylerim. Sonra bir bahane uydurup çıkıp gidersin. Eğer seni tekrar görmezse şüphesi dinmez, bunun peşini bırakmasını sağlamanın en kolay yolu bu.”

 

Stiles bundan nefret ediyordu ama kızın haklı olduğunu da inkar edemezdi.

 

“Pekala.” dedi sakince. “Kibritin var mı?”

 

Allison önce kapının yanındaki apliğin mandalını açtı. Stiles'ın gözleri, bu donuk aydınlıkta bile sulandılar. Kız bu odayı iyi biliyor olmalıydı, çünkü bir çekmece açtı ve kibrit kutusuyla yanına döndü.

 

“Gerçekten içiyor musun?” dedi Stiles merakla.

 

Allison kaşlarını kaldırdı, meydan okur gibi bir hali vardı. “Yanında var mı?”

 

Stiles gümüş tabakayı ona uzattı. Kız bir taneyi dudaklarının arasına yerleştirip yaktı, dumanı uzun uzun üfledi. Stiles burnunu kırıştırdı.

 

“Sen de bir tane yak.” diye direktif verdi Allison. “İçmene gerek yok, ama koku doğru olmalı.”

 

Stiles bir tane yakıp kendi kendine bitmesi için kristal küllüğün kenarına bıraktı.

 

“Eee?” dedi, kız bir duman bulutunu daha üflerken.

 

“Bu bir soru muydu?”

 

“Bana göz kulak olmaya gelmedin herhalde?”

 

“Tabii ki hayır. Laura arkadaşımdır, hem bu Scott'ın dönüşünden sonraki ilk davetiydi.”

 

“Bu insanlarla yakınsın yani.”

 

Allison yine kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Bir sorun mu vardı?”

 

“Sadece- bu evde herkes tuhaf davranıyor.” dedi Stiles. “Yani, hizmetkarlar kim olduğumu merak bile etmediler ve Leydi Reyes da beni tanıyormuş gibi davrandı-”

 

“Ah.” Allison, sanki ortada Stiles'ın anlamadığı bir şaka varmış gibi gülümsedi. “Seni Derek'in arkadaşlarından biri sanmış olmalılar.”

 

Stiles'ın kaşları çatıldı.

 

“Arkadaşları?”

 

Allison sigarasını söndürdü. “Arkadaş, Stiles. Anlıyorsun ya?”

 

Stiles'ın ağzı kendiliğinden açıldı. “Oh.”

 

“Oh.” diye onayladı Allison. “Kimseye söylemeyeceksin-”

 

“Kime söyleyebilirim ki?” dedi Stiles, tersleşerek. Kollarını farkına varmadan kendine dolamıştı.

 

“Sadece bir hatırlatma.” dedi Allison. “Babamın işlerine karışmam, Stiles. Ama arkadaşlarımın incinmesine de izin vermem. Beni anladın, değil mi?” Bunu söylerken nasıl da babasına benzemişti. Stiles yutkundu, sonra basitçe başını salladı.

 

“Güzel, inmeye hazır mısın?”

 

Stiles ona kolunu sundu.

 

************

Tahmin ettiği gibi, danslar bitmişti. Herkes masaların başına oturmuş, çaylarına başlamıştı bile. Leydi Reyes onlara doğru gelmeye başladığında Stiles, Allison'ın güven verici varlığına rağmen gerildi.

 

“İşte kaçaklarımız burada.” dedi Leydi Reyes, hiç de resmi olmayan bir şekilde. “Sevgili Allison, Bay Longsham'ı bulmuşsun.”

 

“Görünüşe göre, o da benim gibi bir molaya ihtiyaç duymuş.” diye açıkladı Allison, imalı bir tonda.

 

“Anlıyorum.” dedi Leydi Reyes, Stiles'ı endişelendiren bir gülümsemeyle. “Keşke bana haber verseydiniz-”

 

“Sizi rahatsız etmek istemedim.” dedi Stiles, aceleyle. Bu kadını hala çözememişti ve bu onu tedirgin ediyordu.

 

“Lütfen, bunu düşünürseniz gerçekten kırılırım.” dedi Leydi Reyes.

 

“Gitmeliyim.” dedi Stiles, normal olmak için fazla hızlı bir şekilde.

 

“Bu kadar erken mi?” Leydi Reyes hafifçe somurttu. “Daha sohbet etme imkanı bulamamıştık.”

 

“Çok üzgünüm.” Onunla göz göze gelmemeye çalıştı. “Halletmem gereken mühim bir mesele olduğunu hatırladım.”

 

“Çok yazık.” Leydi Reyes iç çekti. “En azından bir kartınızı bırakın.”

 

Stiles yutkundu. Sahte bir isim için bir kart-başına ağrı saplandı.

 

“Korkarım üzerimde hiç kalmamış.” dedi, yüzüne üzgün bir ifade oturtarak. “Daha sonra sizi ziyaret edip bu onura erişmekten mutluluk duyarım-”

 

“Ah bu resmiyete hiç gerek yok.” Leydi Reyes'ın gülümsemesi derinleşmişti, Stiles'a çok lezzetli bir tatlıymış gibi bakıyordu. Bu kadının onu beğenmiş olması mümkün olamazdı herhalde. Ama bu kadar ısrar etmesi için başka bir sebep de yoktu, eğer onunla ilgili bir araştırma yapacak kadar şüphelenmediyse. “Bilgilerinizi buraya yazabilirseniz.” Bileğindeki minik keseden bir cep defteri çıkarmıştı.

 

Stiles çaresizce Allison'a baktı, kız muhteşem bir performansla sakince gülümsüyordu. İçinden küfürler yağdırarak defteri ondan aldı.

 

Sahte bir adres yazabilirdi, elbette peşinde bir dolu dedektif istiyorsa. Zaten ona şüphelenmesi için çok fazla sebep vermişti, bu durumda dürüst olmak yalandan daha güvenli olacak gibi duruyordu. Kendi adresini aceleyle karalarken bir yandan da kendine sahte bir ön isim düşündü. Adresin altına tuhaf bir yabancılık hissiyle William Longsham diye imza attı.

 

“Teşekkür ederim.” Leydi Reyes defteri kapatmadan önce yazdıklarını inceledi. “Umarım daha çok görüşme imkanı buluruz, Bay Longsham.”

 

“Benim umutlarım da o yönde, Leydim.” Stiles önce onun, sonra Allison'ın eldivenleri ellerini öptü ve şüphe çekmeyecek en hızlı adımlarla kendini dışarı attı. Faytonu, tam da emrettiği gibi ahırdan bir parça uzakta, hazır bekliyordu. Stiles kılıcı gizlendiği yerden çıkarıp özenle koltuğa koydu, kendini karşısındaki koltuğa attı ve derin bir nefes verdi.

 

“Argent.” dedi seyise basitçe ve nalların tekdüze seslerini dinleyerek biraz olsun sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

 

*************

Leydi Erica Reyes'la ilgili bilinmesi gereken ilk şey, oldukça inatçı biri olduğuydu. Bir şeyi gerçekten istediğinde, hiçbir şey onu durduramazdı ve bu uğurda gereken her türlü riski almaya hazır olurdu.

 

Bu durumda, istediği şey Vernon Boyd adını taşıyordu ve Reyes ailesinin seyisinin oğluydu. Küçük yaşından beri babası tarafından bu iş için yetiştirilmekteydi ve Erica onu neredeyse doğduğu andan beri tanıyordu.

 

İkisi, inanılmayacak bir şans eseri Erica'nın sabah gezintilerinden birinde baş başa kalma imkanı bulmuşlar, iki tarafın çekingenliğine rağmen duygularını açmayı başarmışlardı ama bu dünya, biricik Leydi Reyes'ın bir seyisle evlenebileceği bir tane değildi. Ama Leydi Reyes da kolay pes edenlerden değildi.

 

Hale çocukları, Erica'nın en eski dostları sayılırlardı ve dostu ona sırrını açtığı gün, Erica'nın zihninde her şey yerine oturmuştu, Derek'in bir paravana ihtiyacı vardı ve Erica'nın da evliliği konusunu takıntı haline getirmiş annesini oyalayacak birine. Ailesinin bir Hale'e karşı çıkmayacağını oldukça iyi biliyordu. Görünürde kusursuz bir eşleşmeydi, soyluluk ve servet bakımından eşit, genç ve güzel bir çift. Beraber çıktıkları at gezintilerinden Derek'in her zaman bir parça daha erken dönüp onu güvenilir seyisle baş başa bırakmasını kimse yadırgamamıştı, tıpkı Erica'nın kendi tanıdıkları olarak tanıttığı, Derek'in 'arkadaşları'ndan şüphelenmedikleri gibi.

 

Yakalanmaları durumunda, Erica'nın durumu hiç parlak olmazdı. Kaçmayı başarmaları durumunda, onları kimsenin tanımadığı bir yere gitmeleri, orada kendilerini idare edecek bir şey bulmaları -Erica, para kazanabilmesini sağlayacak hiçbir şey bilmediğinin gayet farkındaydı- ve büyük ihtimalle aşırı derecede zorluk çekmeleri gerekecekti. Yakalanırlarsa durum daha da kötüydü, çünkü Boyd “bir leydinin onurunu lekelemeye çalışmaktan” idam edilirdi- annesinin durumu bu şekilde yansıtmak için elinden gelen her şeyi yapacağından son derece emindi- ve Erica da kendini ya Tanrı'nın unuttuğu bir yerdeki bir uzak akrabanın yanında ya da bir akıl hastanesinde bulurdu.

 

Bütün bunlara rağmen, tehlikenin Derek için daha büyük olduğunun da farkındaydı.

 

Derek minik kaçamakları konusunda her zaman gereğinden bile dikkatli olmuştu; hiçbiriyle birden fazla görüşmezdi, aile üyeleriyle karşılaşmayacaklarını garantiye alırdı ve bütün adayları fazlasıyla özenli seçerdi. Daha önce kimseye bu şekilde tepki verdiğini görmemişti ve sevgili Bay Longsham'ı Leydi Hale'in sorgusundan kurtarmasının sebebi de buydu. Arkadaşı ilk kez birinden gerçekten hoşlanmıştı, sadece fiziksel bir beğeni değil, gerçek bir kıvılcım.

 

Dans sırasında sorduğunda, Derek konuşmaya pek gönüllü olmamıştı ama Erica görmesi gerekeni görmüştü bile. Arkadaşı endişeli ve dikkatliydi ama Erica onun mutlu olmasını sağlayacaktı.

 

Bunun için onu mutluluğa _sürükleyerek_ götürmek zorunda kalsa bile.

 

*********

Davetten üç gün sonra, Stiles salondaki kanepede hiç de yakışık almayacak biçimde yayılmış yatarken, Humprey ona bir not getirdi.

 

Stiles daha katları açmadan, kimden geldiğini anlamıştı. Kadının ısrarcılığı hem sinir bozucu hem de endişe vericiydi. Şimdiye kadar kılıcın kayıp olduğunu fark ettilerse eğer, ellerindeki tek şüpheli olması oldukça akla uygundu. Yüzünü buruşturdu, salonda zaman geçirmesi büyük bir hata olmuştu.

 

Ama saklanamazdı. Gerçekten haklıydıysa ve ondan şüphelendiği için ona ulaşmaya çalışıyorduysa bile, kaçması sadece şüphelerini haklı çıkarmış olurdu. Stiles iç çekerek hiçbir alt niyeti açık etmeyen notu tekrar okudu.

 

_Sevgili Bay Longsham,_

 

 _Bugün çay saatinde_ __Maison Bertaux'da bize katılmanızı rica ederim._ _ _Sizi aramızda görmek, hepimiz için büyük mutluluk olacaktır._

 

_Görüşmek dileğiyle,_

 

_R._

 

Maison Bertaux yeni açılmış, popüler bir yerdi ve çoğu zaman kalabalık olurdu, özellikle de çay saatinde. Onu bir sorgulama için çağırıyor olsalar, bunu evde halletmek istemeleri daha akla yatkın olurdu. İçindeki sıkıntıyı dağıtmaya yetmemişti ama gitmekten başka çaresi de yoktu.

 

 _Size eşlik etmek benim için bir onurdur,_ diye karaladı aceleyle ve Humprey'in ellerine teslim etti. Geçen sefer, davette onu hazırlıksız yakalamışlardı ve bir aceminin yapacağı yanlışlıklar yapmıştı, ama aynı hataya iki kere düşmek gibi bir niyeti yoktu.

 

Stiles bu davete hazır olduğundan emin değildi ama _William Longsham_ kesinlikle hazır olacaktı.

 

************

 

“Ah, neredeyse unutuyordum!” dedi Leydi Reyes aniden, makaronunu aceleyle tabağa bıraktı. “Cora, hayatım, Madame Valerie'ye geç kaldık!”

 

“Oh.” Genç kız da telaşla fincanını bıraktı.

 

“Korkarım ki sizi bırakmak zorundayız.” dedi Leydi Reyes iç çekerek, bir yandan da tüylerle süslü şapkasını özenle saçlarının üstüne yerleştiriyordu. “Endişe etmeyin Bay Longsham, Derek oldukça iyi bir eşlikçidir.”

 

Derek'in buna söyleyecek bir sözü varmış gibiydi ama Leydi Reyes buna fırsat bırakmadan Cora'nın elini kavramış ve kapıya yönelmişti bile. Gidişlerini izlerken Stiles'ın nabzı hızlandı, yalnız kalmışlardı.

 

“Çaylarını bitirememeleri yazık oldu.” dedi, sessizliği kırabilmek için. Aklına söylenecek daha iyi bir şey gelmemişti.

 

“Erica randevularını daima unutur.” dedi Lord Hale, görünüşe göre Stiles'dan çok çay fincanına hitap ederek.

 

“Bu kadar geç olduğunun farkına varmamıştım.” dedi Stiles cevaben. Adamın sesindeki düşkünlük içine bir yeri rahatsız etmişti.

 

En azından, Leydi Reyes'ın davetiyle ilgili endişeleri, en azından şimdilik, boş çıkmış görünüyordu. Sakince oturup çay içip sohbet etmişler ve Leydi Reyes biraz daha kek alması ya da fondanların tadına bakması dışında herhangi bir konuda ısrarcı olmamıştı. Aslına bakılırsa, konuşmayı nişanlısına devretmek ister gibi bir hali vardı, Stiles'a söylediği neredeyse her cümleden sonra “Öyle değil mi, Derek?” diye ekleme yapmıştı. Derek Hale'se konuşmanın içine adeta zorla çekiliyordu. Bütün bu ısrara rağmen, neredeyse kız kardeşi kadar az konuşmuştu ki, Leydi Cora Hale'in henüz sosyeteye takdim edilmemiş olduğu göz önüne alınırsa, oldukça tuhaf bir durumdu bu. Enerjisini daha çok Stiles'a bakarken yakalanmamaya adamış görünüyordu, yine de Stiles beş kere başarıya ulaşmayı başarmıştı. Diğeri, her seferinde nazik bir gülümsemeyle ama hatrı sayılır bir aceleyle gözlerini yere indirmişti.

 

Stiles aklını kaçıracaktı.

 

Tam Stiles uygun bir bahane uydurmuş halde izin istemek üzereyken, Leydi Reyes önce davranmış ve onları yalnız bırakmıştı. Bütün bunlar kocaman, oldukça acımasız bir şaka gibiydi, belki de kiliseye daha çok gitmesi gerekiyordu.

 

“Lord Hale-”

 

“Derek, lütfen.” diye sözünü kesti adam.

 

“Pekala, Derek.” İsmi dudaklarında fazla özel bir şey gibi hissettirmişti, hak etmediği bir hediye. “Eğer onlara eşlik etmek isterseniz, sana engel olmuş olmak istemem-”

 

“Lütfen.” dedi diğeri ciddiyetle, ama kulakları biraz kızarmış mıydı? “Saatlerce sürme ihtimali olan bir provanın bitmesini bekleyerek boş boş oturmaktansa, burada olmayı tercih ederim.”

 

“İltifatınız için teşekkür ederim.” dedi Stiles kendine engel olamayarak. Hale'in gözleri büyüdü, ifade o kadar masumdu ki Stiles endişesini gidermemek için kendini zor tuttu.

 

“Öyle demek istememiştim.” dedi Hale aceleyle. “Kabalığımı bağışlayın lütfen-”

 

“Sadece şaka yapıyordum.” Stiles güven verecek şekilde gülümsedi. “Ayrıca kesinlikle katılmadığımı söylesem yalan söylemiş olurum.”

 

Hale de çekingence gülümsedi.

 

“Eğer sizin gitmeniz gereken bir yer varsa, bana eşlik etmek zorunda hissetmeyin lütfen.” dedi, yine çay fincanına bakarak.

 

Davette edindiği ilk izlenimin aksine, Stiles onun oldukça çekingen biri olduğunu fark etmişti. Bunu gereğinden daha tatlı buluyor olmasının yanı sıra, oldukça ilginçti de. Hiç de gizlice eve aşıklarını sokacak birine benzemiyordu.

 

Ya da, birini baştan çıkarırken kullandığı yöntem olabilirdi tabii. Utangaç, kusursuzca nazik ve saklanmak için sizden bile daha fazla sebebi olan, her erkeğin arayacağı özelliklerdi. Bir dakika, bu onunla flört ettiği anlamına mı geliyordu?

 

 _Gitmem gereken bir yer yok_ kulağa fazla istekli gelebilirdi. Stiles, “Daha çayımızı bitirmedik.”te karar kıldı.

 

Bir süre kibar bir sessizlik içinde çaylarını içtiler. Stiles çok iltifat almış fondanlardan birini dendi ve gerçekten de övgüye layık olduklarına karar verdi.

 

“Erica bana hakkınızda çok şey anlatmadı.” dedi Derek, aniden. “Yani, birbirimizi biraz daha yakından tanıyabileceğimizi umuyordum, elbette anlatmaktan hoşlandığınız bir durum değilse-”

 

“Hiç sorun değil.” Stiles buna hazırlıklı gelmişti. “Tam olarak ne kadarını bilmek isterdiniz?”

 

“Ne kadarını anlatmaktan hoşlanırsınız?”

 

“Çok da ilginç bir hikaye değil.” Stiles fincanına bakarak kendine dalgın bir hava verdi, hikaye anlatmaktan her zaman hoşlanmıştı ve birazdan anlatacağı, tam bir sanat eseriydi. Yeterli oranda trajedi, yasak aşk, kaybedilen miras ve karanlıkta bırakılmış anı içeriyodu.

 

“Babam bir kasaba papazıydı, çok büyük olmasa da bir arazimiz vardı. Çocukluğumu güneyde geçirdim. Ortanca çocuktum, annemi kız kardeşimi dünyaya getirirken kaybettik.”

 

Bu noktada “Tanrı ruhunu kutsasın.” diye fısıldadılar ikisi de aynı anda, küçük çocuklar gibi.

 

“Babam başka biriyle evlendi, üvey annem bizi pek sevmezdi. Üniversiteye başlamamdan iki yıl önce, ben ve kız kardeşim teyzemizi ziyaret için Oxford'da bulunurken, ağabeyimden babamın öldüğünü bildiren bir mektup aldık. Bütün gece at sürerek eve varmayı başardım. O gece, üvey annemi ağabeyimin odasına girerken gördüm. Ertesi sabah, ağabeyim babamızın kardeşim için ayırdığı payı vermeyi reddetti ve beni evden kovdu. Teyzemin evine dönüp olanları anlattım, Tanrıya şükür eniştem okul masraflarımı ödemeyi kabul etti. Louisa'yı-kız kardeşimin adı budur- onlarla bıraktım. Ben üçüncü yılımı sürerken, aniden ateşlendi ve onu kaybettik.” Stiles bu noktada zavallı, hayal ürünü Louisa'yı hatırlayarak gözlerinin ıslanmasını sağladı. “Zavallı Louisa, o kadar tatlı bir kızdı ki.”

 

Derek de başını sempatiyle öne eğmişti, yüzünde hüzün vardı.

 

“Çok özür dilerim.” dedi ve sesindeki samimiyet Stiles'ın bir an kendinden utanmasına sebep oldu. “Size bu kadar kötü anılar hatırlatacağını bilseydim, kesinlikle sormazdım.”

 

“Geçmiş yaşandı ve bitti.” Stiles minik bir gülümsemeyle ona baktı. “Ve şimdi buradayım. Ona karşı işlediğim bütün hatalara rağmen, tanrı beni hiç terk etmedi.”

 

Minik ipucunu anlamış mıydı acaba? Baktığında yüzünde belirgin bir şey göremedi ama ona acı dolu hayat hikayesini anlattıktan sonra, birinden öyle istifade edecek birine de benzemiyordu zaten. Gözleri hala hüzünlüydü ve Stiles bir an fazla abartmış olabileceğinden endişe etti. Kız kardeşten kurtulmak zorundaydı çünkü Hale ona yardım etmek konusunda ısrarcı olabilirdi ama üvey anne kısmı fazla mı olmuştu?

 

“İlahiyat mı okudunuz?” diye sordu Hale, kısa bir sessizlikten sonra.

 

Stiles başıyla onayladı. “Şu anda öğretiyorum.”

 

“Hiç papaz olmayı düşündünüz mü?” Stiles'a adlandıramadığı bir şeyle bakıyordu. “Güneye dönmeyi?”

 

“Orada benim için hiçbir şey kalmadı.” diye yanıtladı Stiles. “Benden bu kadar çabuk mu sıkıldınız, Lord Hale?”

 

Derek, artık onun şaka anlayışına alışmış olmalıydı çünkü bu sefer gülümsedi.

 

“Asla.” diye yanıtladı kısık sesle, sonra da ne dediğinin yeni farkına varmışçasına kızardı.

 

Stiles, merhamet göstererek duymamış gibi yaptı.

 

“Biraz da sizden bahsedelim.” dedi onun yerine.

 

“Korkarım ki zamanınızı harcamınıza değecek hiçbir şeyim yok.” dedi Derek, omuz silkerek. “Bir büyük ve bir küçük kız kardeşim var, babam her hafta bir dolu yaşlı adamın mızmızlanmasını dinleyebilmem için Lordlar Kamarası'na katılmamda ısrar ediyor. Nişanlımla zaten tanıştınız-”

 

“Kendinize haksızlık ettiğinizden eminim.” dedi Stiles, gülümseyerek. “Hiç kimsenin hayatı bu kadar sıkıcı olamaz-”

 

“Ah, emin olun benimki öyle.” dedi Derek, bir iç çekişle.

 

“En azından yalnız değilsiniz.” dedi Stiles ve Derek utanmış gibi başını öne eğdi. Ah, Stiles'ın kendi geçmişini kastettiğini sanmıştı. Stiles kendine tekme atmak istedi.

 

“Haklısınız.” diye yanıtladı diğeri, özür diler gibi.

 

“Leydi Reyes'ın sizi çok sevdiği anlaşılıyor.” dedi Stiles, bu noktada neyi, neden söylediğinden bile emin değildi. “Umarım mutlu olursunuz.”

 

Derek, ona gözlerinin önünde başka birine dönüşmüş gibi baktı.

 

“Size söyledi mi?” diye sorarken, sesi sadece bir fısıltıydı, neredeyse pastanedeki gürültünün altında kaybolup gidecek kadar kısık.

 

Başını iki yana salladı.

 

“O halde tahmin ettiniz?”

 

“Sırrınız benimle güvende.” dedi Stiles aceleyle. Kimsenin bundan endişe etmesini sağlamak istemezdi. “Size hayatta değer verdiğim her şey üzerine yemin ederim.”

 

“Minnettarım.” Sesi bir parça daha soğuktu ama aynı zamanda, yüz ifadesi daha açıktı, sanki sırrının ortada olması onu rahatlatmış gibi. “O halde, Erica'nın size olan ilgisinin sebebini de anlamışsınızdır diye tahmin ediyorum.”

 

Stiles yutkundu.

 

“Endişe etmenize gerek yok, Bay Longsham.” sesi şimdi oldukça resmiydi, herhalde devlet işleri tartışılırken kullandığı ses tonuyla aynı olmalıydı. “Elbette sizi ilgimi geri çevirmeye zorlayacak değilim. Beni görmeye devam etmeniz konusunda ısrar edecek kadar da aklımı yitirmedim-”

 

“Yitirmiş olmanızı dilerdim.” dedi Stiles ve kendi kelimeleri kulaklarına ulaştığında dehşetle masanın kenarını kavradı. Yok artık! Bunun bir adım ilerisi kendini adamın kollarına atmak olurdu herhalde. Stiles, beyninde toplumsal uygunlukla ilgilenen bölümü tamamıyla kaybetmişti anlaşılan.

 

Hale sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı ve Stiles'a tekrar başka birine dönüşmüş gibi baktı. Ağzı bir şey söylemek ister gibi aralandı, sonra tekrar kapandı. Sonunda konuştuğunda, Stiles terbiyesizliği için özür dilemek üzereydi.

 

“Nezaketiniz için teşekkür ederim.”

 

Stiles'ın kelimeleri anlamlandıraması birkaç saniye aldı. Bir çıkış yoluydu. Şimdi bunu başıyla onaylayıp kalkıp gidebilir ve bütün bu işin kapanmasını sağlayabilirdi. Ama içinde minik bir yer, adamı görmeye devam etmek istiyordu. Yüzündeki o fazla kırılgan ifadenin kaybolmasını istiyordu. Hayatında yaptığı en aptalca hatalardan birini yapmak istiyordu ve lanet olsun, Stiles ona itaat etti.

 

“Nezaket göstermiyordum-”

 

“Bay Longsham-”

 

“William.” diye düzeltti Stiles. “Ve nezaket göstermiyordum. Dostluğunuza sahip olmaktan onur duyarım, eğer siz de bunu arzu ediyorsanız.”

 

Isaac bu cümlesini duysa, Stiles'la yıllarca alay ederdi.

 

“Minnettar olurum.” dedi Derek, sesinin sıcaklığı geri dönmüştü. Birbirlerine hafifçe gülümsediler.

 

Stiles cep saatine göz attı ve hayretle ne kadar geç olduğunu fark etti. Neredeyse yediye geliyordu.

“Sanırım hanımların işi bitmiştir.” diye bilgilendirdi Derek'i. “Bir dahaki sefere kadar kendinize iyi bakın.”

 

Bütün çabalarına rağmen, Derek onun faytona bindiğini görene kadar kalmak konusunda ısrar etti. Stiles, o artık görünmez olana kadar arkasına baktı. Ne klişeydi, tanrı aşkına. Isaac için ömürlük bir eğlence kaynağı olabilirdi. Aceleyle perdeyi bıraktı ve önüne döndü.

 

Sürücünün saçları John'unkiler gibi gri değil, siyahtılar. Kaşlarını çattı, sonra kendi paranoyasına karşı gözlerini devirdi. John yerine çıraklarından birini yollamış olabilirdi pekala. Abartılacak bir şey yoktu.

 

Yağmur başlamıştı ve damlalar minik camlara çarpıyor, etrafın karanlığını iyice koyulaştırıyorlardı. Stiles'ın eve giden yoldan sapmış olduklarını anlaması, bu yüzden biraz uzun sürdü. Aceleyle camın buğusunu silip bir şeyler görmeye çalıştı, araba hızlanmıştı ve tekerleklerin sarsıntısına bakılırsa, pürüzlü bir yoldaydılar. Bir mağazanın sönmek üzere olan ışığında o tanıdık ismi okudu ve dondu.

 

Nehre gidiyorlardı.

 

Stiles aceleyle kendini diğer koltuğa atıp yumruğunu kendini arabacıdan ayıran cama geçirdi ama bir şey olmadı. Sihir miydi, ya da biri camı değiştirmiş de olabilirdi? Stiles tekrar ve tekrar vurdu ama cam kırılmadı. Dirseğiyle tekrar denedi. Değişen bir şey olmamıştı, koltukların yanındaki camlar da aynı sağlamlığı gösterdiler. Stiles küfrederek koltuğa uzandı ve cama bir tekme savurdu. Bu bile işe yaramamıştı.

 

Sonra araba yoldan fırladı ve Stiles başını sertçe koltuğun arkasına çarptı. Boynunu ovuşturarak zar zor doğruldu, kontrol ettiğinde kapılar da kilitliydi. Bir saniye sonra, araba suya çarptı ve Stiles diğer kapıya savruldu.

 

Bir saniye sonra, camlarda büyü olduğundan emin oldu çünkü suya değer değmez, patlayarak parçalanmışlardı. Birkaç parça bacağını sertçe sıyırmış, bir tanesi de saplanmıştı ama o andaki en minik endişesiydi bu. İçerisi hızla su dolarken nefesini tutmaya çalıştı ama kalbinin çılgın ritmi buna izin vermiyordu. Kapıyı tekrar ve tekrar tekmeledi, sonra birden cebindekileri hatırladı. Aceleyle minik çubukları çıkardı, elleri o kadar titriyordu ki onları kilide sokabilmesi bile epeyce zaman aldı. Su şimdi çenesine geliyordu ve sadece saniyeleri kalmıştı.

 

Aceleyle çubuğu itmeye çalıştı ve içini donduran, minik bir ses duyuldu.

 

Çubuk kırılmıştı.

 

Stiles aceleyle son bir nefes aldı ve sonra karanlık, soğuk su üstüne kapandı.

 

************

 

İlginç olan şuydu ki, ölmemişti.

 

Yani ölmemiş olsa gerekti çünkü ciğerleri feci şekilde yanıyordu ve yere tükürmekte olduğu suyun iğrenç tadını da alabiliyordu. Öldükten sonra hala bu kadar acı çekmeye devam ediliyorduysa, kiliseye gidip kitapta birkaç değişiklik yapılmasını istemek zorunda kalacaktı.

 

Midesi bulanmaya, ciğerleri de yanmaya devam ediyorlardı ve başında korkunç bir ağrı vardı ama en azından boğazında artık su yoktu. Öksürüklerle sarsılırken bir çift el omzularını kavrayıp onu çevirdi, yere uzanmasını sağladı.

 

Stiles birbirine yapışmış kirpiklerini zorlukla aralayarak başında duran figüre baktı. Islak, siyah bir takım. Tanıdık, solgun bir yüz.

 

“Humprey?” dedi hayretle, kelime boğazını yakmıştı.

 

“Efendim.” diye yanıtladı Humprey, her zaman düzgün olan saçları ıslaktı ve dağılmıştı. Böyle çok tuhaf görünüyordu. “Bir saniye kıpırdamayın.”

 

Gücü olsa tartışırdı ama Stiles kaşlarını çatarak onu izledi. Adam eldivenini çıkarıp umursamazca kenara fırlattı, sonra avucunu Stiles'ın göğsüne bastırdı.

 

Bütün bedenine sıcaklık yayılmaya başladı, teni kurudu, midesindeki o rezil bulantı hafifledi ve beyni ona öldüğüyle ilgili haykırmayı bıraktı.

 

Uşak uzanıp onun saçını düzeltti.

 

“İşte, böyle çok daha iyi.”

 

Stiles ağzı açık, ona bakakalmıştı.

 

“Sen- az önce-”

 

“Endişelenmenize hiç gerek yok, efendim-”

 

“Sen-” Stiles gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Bana peri değilim de-”

 

“Değilim.” dedi Humprey, düz bir sesle.

 

“Gerçekten mi?”

 

“Değilim de, dediniz efendim.” Uşak omuzlarını silkti.

 

“Ağhh.” Stiles adama ters bir bakış atarak doğruldu, omzuna koymaya çalıştığı elini itti. “Bütün bunlar için bir açıklaman vardır diye umuyorum-”

 

“Oldukça basit bir tane, efendim.” dedi diğeri, sakince. “Önce eve gitmek istemediğinizden emin misiniz?”

 

“Evet, eminim.” Stiles kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve yüzüne kararlı bir ifade vermeye çalıştı. “Şu açıklamanı duymak istiyorum. Hemen.”

 

“Majesteleri Kraliçe hakkınızda bilgi toplamamı istedi-”

 

“Majesteleri mi?” Stiles zorlukla yutkundu. “Majesteleri benim hakkımda neden bilgi istesin-”

 

“Türümüz hakkında ne kadarını bildiğinizden emin olmak istedi.” dedi adam, lafı hiç kesilmemiş gibi ve Stiles'ın karmaşasını giderdi. Kraliçe Victoria'nın onun hakkında bilgi toplamıyor olması güzel bir haberdi tabii, ama perilerin kraliçesinin bunu yapıyor olması oldukça kötü bir taneydi.

 

“İyi de neden?” dedi tersçe. “Politikacılar ve ordu mensupları dururken-”

 

“Ah, yanlış anladınız.” Humprey başını yana doğru eğmişti. “Melezle yakınlığınız dolayısıyla listeye alındınız.”

 

“Melez-” Anlaması bir saniye aldı. “Lydia.”

 

Humprey başını hafifçe eğerek onayladı.

 

“Boyuta girmesine asla izin verilmeyeceği bir gerçek ama bizden olanları korumasız bırakacağımız anlamına gelmez.” diye açıkladı. “Şimdi eve gitmeye hazır mısınız?”

 

“Eve falan gitmeyeceğim.” Stiles öfkeyle ayağa kalktı, dünya yavaşça sağa kayarken Humprey'in onu tutmasına izin verdi. “John neredeydi?”

 

“Arabacı mı?” Humprey sabırsızlıkla nefesini verdi. “Korkarım ki sizden önce onu hedeflemişler.”

 

Stiles'ın midesi tekrar bulanmaya başladı. Onun yüzünden birisi ölmüştü; adamın karısını ve beş çocuğunu düşünerek gözlerini kapattı.

 

“Eve dön.” dedi Humprey'e.

 

“Siz gelmeyecek misiniz, efendim?”

“Halletmem gereken bir şey var.” Neyse ki Humprey oraya atla gelmişti. Adamın geri dönmek için daha yaratıcı yöntemler bulabileceğini umuyordu.

 

“Size eşlik etmem-”

 

“Eve dön.” diye tekrarladı Stiles, bu kez daha sert bir sesle.

 

“En azından kıyafetlerinizi kurutabilir miyim?” dedi Humprey, Stiles'a sanki gözlerini rahatsız ediyormuş gibi bakıyordu.

 

Adama gözlerini devirdi ve ata bindi.

 

*********

“Sırılsıklamsınız.” diye gözlemde bulundu Argent.

 

“Haydi canım?” Çenesi titremeye başlamamış olsa, sesindeki alay daha belirgin olabilirdi. “Herhalde biri beni nehirde boğmaya çalıştığı için olmuş olmalı.”

 

Adamın gözleri irileşti ve Stiles, her ne kadar ona bağırmak istese de, adamın gerçekten bununla bir ilgisi olmadığını anladı.

 

“Nasıl-ne zaman?” Ayağa fırlamıştı.

 

“Bir saat bile olmadı.” dedi Stiles. “Ve yüzünü görmedim. Arabacım öldürülmüş, biri yerine geçmişti. Perilerle çalışabilecek biri olmalı, camlar-”

 

Argent iç çekerek koltuğuna geri çöktü. Yüzü beyazlamıştı.

 

“Korkarım ki şüphelerimde haklı çıktım.” dedi kısık bir sesle.

 

“Hangi şüpheleriniz acaba?”

 

“Alıcımız bizden kurtulmaya çalışıyor.” Adam dirseklerini masaya dayayıp yüzünü ellerine gömdü. “Bu sabah depolarımdan biri saldırıya uğradı, on kadar adamım öldürüldü. Öğleden sonraysa biri evin arka cephesini delik deşik etmiş. Evde biri olsaydı-” Boğazını temizledi ve doğruldu, kontrolünü geri kazanmış gibiydi. “Bir süre benim güvenli evlerimden birinde kalmanız sizin için faydalı olur-”

 

“Bunu kabul edemem.”

 

“Anladığınızı sanmıyorum-”

 

Stiles öfkeyle nefesini verdi. “Daha birkaç on dakika önce ölümden döndüm, Bay Argent, emin olun ki gayet iyi anladım. Sanırım siz, size olan güvenimin ne kadar az olduğunu anlamış değilsiniz.”

 

Bir an kıpırdamadan birbirlerine baktılar, Argent'ın yüzünde kararsız bir ifade vardı. Sanki ona cehenneme gidebileceğini söylemekle ısrar etmek arasında kalmış gibiydi. En sonunda iyice arkasına yaslandı ve ikisini de yapmadı.

 

“O halde, şehri terk etmenizi tavsiye etmek zorundayım.” dedi onun yerine.

 

“Tavsiye için teşekkürler.” diye yanıtladı Stiles, alayla. Kapıyı çarpıp çıkmadan önce, adamın koyu renk parkelerinde bıraktığı kirli su birikintilerine baktı ve içi bir anlığına tatminle doldu.

 

***********

Saatler gece yarısına gelirken, Stiles kuru ve muhteşem bir şekilde sıcak olan kıyafetlerinin içinde, şömineye yakın bir yerde büzülmüş, tavanı seyrediyordu.

 

Önünde belirgin iki seçenek vardı: sadece şehri değil, ülkeyi de terk edebilirdi. Humprey'in ona sahte bir kimlik ayarlayabileceğinden hiç şüphesi yoktu. Başka bir yerde tekrar başlayabilirdi. Bu planın sorunu, arkadaşlarını burada bırakmak zorunda oluşuydu. Isaac'in burada bir hayatı vardı, sırf Stiles istedi diye toplanıp başka bir ülkeye taşınacak değildi ya, Lydia içinse bu bir olasılık bile değildi. Üstelik Stiles burayı seviyordu. Bu şehirde favori yerleri, saklı kalmış köşeleri vardı.

 

Diğer seçenek şehri geçici bir süre için terk etmek ve ortalık yatışınca geri dönmek olurdu ama eğer bu alıcı, Argent'ın söylediği kadar tehlikeli ve kararlıydıysa, ortalığın yatışması çok uzun sürebilirdi.

 

Ya da basitçe, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yapıp burada kalabilirdi. Humprey'in onu korumasını sağlayabilirdi- gerçi adamın onu korumak için ne kadar zahmete gireceğinden tam olarak emin olamıyordu.

 

Burada kalırsa, Derek'i görmeye devam etmesi kaçınılmazdı ve onları da kendisiyle birlikte tehlikeye atmış olacaktı.

 

Seçeneklerin hiçbirini beğenmemişti.

 

Gözlerini ovuşturarak bu seçimin yarını bekleyebileceğine karar verdi. Oldukça stresli bir konuşmayı ve bir suikast girişimini atlatmıştı, biraz uykuyu hak ediyordu.

 

**************

Stiles, uyandığında bu seçimin kendisi için çoktan yapılmış olduğunu gördü. Tanıdık gümüş tepsi, içinde minik bir notla başucunda duruyordu. Uykulu gözlerini süslü harflerde gezdirdi, zamanlama tesadüf olamayacak kadar muhteşem görünüyordu. Argent, Allison'ın bir şeyler yapmasını sağlamış olabilir miydi?

 

Sebep her neydiyse, Leydi Reyes onu bir av partisine davet ediyordu. Hale'lerin Hartfield'daki evi, küçük eğlencelerine ev sahipliği yapacaktı. _Küçük, samimi bir toplantı olacak_ , diye yazmıştı Leydi Reyes, _sevgili Allison ve Scott, biz ve elbette, bize bu mutluluğu bahşederseniz, siz._

 

Hartfield, Londra'dan tam günlük bir mesafedeydi, elbette dörtnala gider ve yolda yalnızca atınızı değiştirmek için durursanız. Öyle olması için hiçbir sebep yoktu çünkü onlar için bu bir partiydi, hele de yanlarında hanımlar varken, bu tür bir acele olasılık dahilinde kabul edilemezdi. Stiles ortalama bir hesaplama yaptı, normal uzunlukta molalar verdikleri takdirde, yol neredeyse iki gün ve bir tanenin de yarısı kadar sürecekti.

 

Birkaç dakika düşündü. Şehirden çıkması, sorunlarını çözmese bile yararlı olabilirdi ve -bu noktada bir parça kızardı- Derek'i de görme imkanı olacaktı. Şehirden uzakta. Daha rahat olabilecekleri bir yerde.

 

Cevabi notunu ona verdiğinde, Humprey ona onaylamayan bir ifadeyle baktı ama Stiles içinde umursama isteğini bulamadı.

 

************

Yolculuk günü hava serin ama berraktı ve görünürde hiç bulut yoktu. Herkes keyifli görünüyordu. Leydi Reyes, Stiles'ın arabasını evde bırakması konusunda ısrarcı olmuştu ve Stiles da onu dinlemişti ama şimdiden bu durum onu rahatsız ediyordu. Herhangi bir terslik olması halinde, kendi ulaşım aracına sahip olmayı yeğlerdi.

 

Arabaya binmeden önce duraksayıp kapıyı onun için açık tutan seyisin yüzüne baktı. Endişesi yüzünden anlaşılıyor olmalıydı, Leydi Reyes açıklama yapma gereği hissetmişti.

 

“Boyd yıllardır ailemle birlikte, oldukça güvenilirdir.”

 

Stiles, onun bir parça fazla sevgi dolu olan sesine karşı kaşlarını kaldırdı. Leydi Reyes'ın gözlerinde her zamanki oyunculuk olsa da, gülümsemesi bir parça çekingendi.

 

“Oh.” dedi Stiles, aniden anlayarak.

 

“Oh.” diye onayladı Leydi Reyes da. Seyisin duruşunda en ufak bir değişiklik olmamıştı ama dudaklarının kenarları hafifçe kıvrılmıştı, bu konuşmayı eğlendirici bulmuş gibiydi. Stiles onları daha fazla bekletmeden arabaya bindi.

 

Yolculuğun ilk kısmı, Stiles açısından fazlasıyla sıkıcı geçti. Derek'in yüzünü seyretme imkanına sahip olsa da, diğer arabada Leydi Reyes ve Allison'la olmayı tercih edebilirdi. Derek ve McCall heyecanlı bir şekilde avdan bahsediyorlardı ve Stiles'ın konuya ne dair ne ilgisi, ne de bilgisi vardı. Zavallı, savunmasız hayvancıklara ateş etmenin ne gibi bir eğlence sağladığını hiçbir zaman anlayamamıştı, herhalde yalnızca fazla parası ve gereğinden fazla boş zamanı olan insanlar için hoş bir aktivite olabiliyordu. Stiles içindeki sesin ikiyüzlülüğüne karşı dudaklarını büzdü, kendisi sefalet içinde yaşıyor sayılmazdı pek, ayrıca Derek'in gereğinden fazla boş zamanı olmasa, Stiles'la harcayacak zamanı da olmazdı. Yine de bu konuşmanın sıkıcılığını azaltamıyordu.

 

“Avdan hoşlanmaz mısınız, Bay Longsham?” diye sordu McCall, mola vermek için durdukları sırada. Onun sessizliğini ilgi çekici bulmuş olmalıydı. Stiles'ın avla hiç ilgilenmediğini öğrendiklerinde, Derek ve ikisi oldukça utanmış göründüler, hatta McCall yol boyu onu sıktıkları için özür diledi. Allison şefkatli bir gülümsemeyle onun elini okşadı. O akşamı rahatlıkları hakkında gereğinden fazla endişelenen bir hizmetkar eşliğinde handa geçirdiler. Ertesi sabah, şafak sökerken tekrar yola çıktılar.

 

Manzara yavaş yavaş değişiyordu, artık daha yaşlı ağaçlar ve daha çok boş arazi görmeye başlamışlardı. Öğle yemeği için durduklarında, Stiles burasının uydurduğu çocukluk evine benzeyebileceğini düşündü. Minik bir kaynak, ağır ağır akıyordu, ağaçların gölgesinde oturmak uzun zamandır hissetmediği kadar huzurlu hissetmesini sağlamıştı.

 

Gözlerini kaynaktan ayırdığında Derek'in onu izlediğini fark etti, adam yakalandığına utanmış halde başını eğmeden önce, Stiles ona gülümsemeyi başarabildi.

 

Bütün bunlar bir ödül gibiydi ve bu hiç adil değildi. Stiles bunların hiçbirini hak etmemişti. Başka birinden çalınmış anlar gibiydiler, ama Stiles'ın en iyi yaptığı şey de bu değil miydi zaten? Başkalarından çalmak?

 

“Avrupa'nın en iyisi” lafı, birden eski güzelliğini kaybetmişti sanki. Toparlanıp yola devam ettiler.

 

İki yol arkadaşı da ruh halindeki değişimi fark etmişlerdi ve onu konuşmaya dahil edebilmek için özel bir çaba gösterdiler ama Stiles'ın onlar için birkaç soluk gülümsemeden ve kısa cümlelerden daha ikna edici bir şeyi yoktu.

 

Yolculukları sona ulaştığında, gün batımıydı. Stiles evi görebilmek için perdeleri araladı.

 

Geniş bir araziye yayılmış, güzel bir evdi. Mimari konusunda biraz daha bilgi sahibi olsa, tarzını bilebilir ya da renovasyona ihtiyacı olup olmadığı hakkında yorumda bulunabilirdi- tıpkı McCall'ın yapmakta olduğu gibi. Onlar bahçe düzenlemesi ve evin planıyla ilgili bir konuşmaya dalarken Stiles evi izlemeye devam etti. Gelmeyi kabul etmiş olmak, aniden kötü bir fikir gibi görünmeye başlamıştı.

 

Bir uşak kapıyı açmak için aceleyle yanlarına geldi. Kahya olduğunu tahmin ettiği, orta yaşlarda bir adam birkaç metre ötede bekliyordu. Stiles'ın arabadan inişini, binlerce kez gördüğü bir şeymiş gibi seyretti. Burası haftasonu kaçamağı mekanı olabilir miydi acaba? Derek aile mülklerinden birinde, hem de kahyanın burnunun dibinde böyle bir şey yapmaya cesaret edebilir miydi? Malikaneye birilerini sokmakta sakınca görmediyse, buraya getirmekten çekinmezdi herhalde. Stiles hissetme hakkına sahip olmadığı bir kıskançlıkla doldu. Doğru düzgün tanımadığı bir adam için can güvenliğini tehlikeye atmıştı, tanrı aşkına. Derek ne düşünüyordu peki? Lord Hale, çekingen ve nazik maskesinin altında ne saklıyordu? Onun için sadece, diğerleri gibi, “hoş bir arkadaş” mıydı? Öyle olduğu fikrini neden bu kadar rahasız edici bulmuştu?

 

Derek ona bakıp gülümsedi ve Stiles bir anda Londra'da, evde olmayı her şeyden çok istedi. Hemen ardından da kendine bir tane geçirmek istedi çünkü aklını kaçırıyor olmalıydı. Adamın ailesinden çalmıştı ve şimdi kendisine romantik şiirlerle dolu mektuplar yazmadığı için ona öfkeleniyor muydu? Bunu nereye kadar götürebileceğini sanıyordu ki? Derek'in ona aşık olmaması Stiles için bir şans olurdu.

 

Bu durumda, şanslı olma fikrinden pek hoşlanmadığı fikrini zihninden atamadı.

 

**************

 

Ertesi sabah Stiles hanımlara eşlik ederek yemek salonuna girdiğinde Derek ve McCall çoktan masanın başında oturuyorlardı.

 

“Kimseye burada olduğumuz haber verilmesin, ziyaretlere yetecek kadar uzun kalmayacağız. Av için hazırlıklara başlamalarını söyleyin, mutfağa da haber verin.” diyordu Derek, bütün bunları zaten çoktan halletmiş gibi görünen kahyaya. Bir yandan da elindeki mektubu okuyordu.

 

“Elbette efendim.” dedi adam, dönüp çıkmadan önce başını onları selamlar gibi eğdi, yine de Stiles'ı görmekten pek memnun olmamış gibiydi.

 

“Kayda değer bir şey var mı?” diye sordu Leydi Reyes.

 

Derek omuz silkti. “Hala şu hırsızla ilgili bir şey arıyorlar. Yeni bir haber yok.”

 

Stiles gerildiğini belli etmemeye çalışarak çayından bir yudum aldı. Neyse ki, bu konu böylece kapandı.

 

Kahvaltının geri kalanı neşeli geçti. McCall'ın av için oldukça heyecanlı olduğu belli oluyordu, Derek de bıldırcınlardan ve sülünlerden ve ormanda ara sıra görülen tilkilerden bahsediyordu.

 

Ava gitmek hanımlar için- ve bu durumda, Stiles için de- kenarda durup onların havadaki şeylere ateş etmesini izlemek anlamına geliyordu, avcılardan birine ilgi duyduğunuz takdirde bile, uzun süreli bir eğlence vaat etmiyordu. Allison sıkıntısını yüksek sesle dile getirerek onları kurtardı, ikisini avlarına bırakıp beraber eve doğru yürümeye başladılar. Ahırlara giden patikaya ulaştıklarında, Leydi Reyes onlardan ayrıldı. Allison ve Stiles, kütüphaneyi tercih ettiler.

 

Öğleden sonra, Derek Stiles'a bahçeyi göstermeyi teklif etti.

 

Londra'nın aksine, hava burada daha yumuşaktı. Bahçeyi görmek için en iyi mevsim sayılmazdı ama Stiles zamansız açmış birkaç badem ağacı ve gül goncası gördü.

 

“Buraya sık geliyor musunuz?” diye sordu.

 

“Bazen.” diye yanıtladı Derek, pek de açıklayıcı olmayan bir şekilde.

 

“Burada daha rahat görünüyorsunuz.”

 

“Görecek daha az göz var.” dedi diğeri, minik bir gülümsemeyle. “Sürekli izlenmek kolay değil.”

 

“Sizin için daha zor olmalı.”

 

“Sizinle açık konuşabilir miyim, William?”

 

Stiles başıyla onayladı.

 

“İnsanlar kirli bir sırrımı bulmak istiyor.” Sanki buna öfkelenmiyormuş gibi omuz silkti. “Aslında anlaşılır bir durum. Ama çok dikkatli olmak zorundayım, beklentilerine uymak ve sürekli yalan söylemek zorundayım. Bazen söylediğimin ne kadarının doğru, ne kadarının yalan olduğunu kendim bile anlayamıyorum. Erica olmasaydı, bu kadar uzun süre dayanamazdım herhalde. İkimiz için de işleri kolaylaştırmanın bir yolunu buldu. Bir gün evlenmek zorunda kalacağız, bu beni korkutmuyor. Yeterince iyi bir arkadaşla bir ev paylaşmak çok da zor değil. Ama bir varisimiz olması beklenecek, insanlar daha da yakından izleyecekler, daha da fazlası konuşulacak. Bazen kimsenin beni tanımayacağı bir yere gitmek istiyorum. Tanımadığınız birine dair beklentileriniz olamaz, değil mi? Hayal kırıklığına uğratabileceğim ya da benden nefret edecek kimse olmaz.” İç çekti. “Bazen sadece mutlu olmak istiyorum, anlıyor musunuz?”

 

Stiles yavaşça başını salladı. Hemen orada ona, kendisiyle kaçmasını teklif etmek istedi. Belki kolonilere bile gidebilirlerdi. Bir parça daha özgür olabilirlerdi, belki. Düşüncesinin ne kadar saçma olduğunu gayet iyi biliyordu. Sessizce yürümeye devam ettiler. Çiçeklerinin bir kısmı çoktan yere dökülmüş bir badem ağacını daha geçtiler.

 

“Umarım bu sabah çok sıkılmamışsınızdır.” dedi Derek, Stiles çiçeklerin donup donmayacağını merak ederken. Konuyu değiştirmiş olması Stiles'ı rahatlatmıştı.

 

“Çok eğlendiğimi söyleyemem.” diye yanıtladı, gülümseyerek. “Tanrıya şükür ki Bayan Argent yanımızdaydı.”

 

“O kadar mı sıkıldınız?” Derek güldü. “Çocukluğunuz zor geçmiş olmalı.”

 

“Babam beni hiç ava götürmedi.” dedi Stiles, doğruya oldukça yakındı. Babası ava götürmediği gibi, Stiles'la hiç tanışmamıştı da.

 

“Gerçekten mi?” Bunu duyduğuna gerçekten şaşırmış gibiydi. “Güney'de yapacak çok fazla şey olmasa gerek.”

 

“Pek iyi bir nişancı değildi.” diye hikayesine detaylar kazandırdı. “Annem bununla ilgili ona hep takılırdı.”

 

“Evinize benziyor mu?” diye sordu Derek, sesindeki neşe kaybolmuştu. Stiles ona baktığında eliyle genel manzaralarını işaret etti.

 

“Sayılır.” dedi Stiles da, melankolik bir tonda. “Louisa olsaydı, piknik yaptığımız yere bayılırdı. O çocukken gittiğimiz, benzer bir yer vardı. Minik bir kaynak, yaşlı ağaçlar. Birine bir salıncak yapmıştık.” Daha fazlasını uydurmaya içi elvermedi, bu kez hikayesi onu eğlendirmemiş, ağzında acı bir tat bırakmıştı.

 

Derek'in yüzünde çok kırılgan bir ifade vardı, yeterince dikkatli baksa, kalbinin derinliklerini görebileceğini düşünmesine sebep oluyordu. Stiles'a sanki fazlasıyla narin bir şeye bakar gibi bakıyordu, korumak istediği bir şeye bakar gibi- değer verdiğiniz bir şeye bakacağınız gibi.

 

Stiles onu avutacak bir şeyler söylemeye çalıştı ama kelimeleri bulamadı. Sonra Derek tereddütle uzanıp elini onun yanağına yasladı. Dokunuşun hafifliği, minicik bir işarette geri çekileceğini belli ediyordu, Stiles bunu engelleyebilmek için kendi eliyle onunkine bastırdı.

 

Sanki beklediği işaret buymuş gibi, Derek onu öptü ve aralarında asılı duran bütün yalanlarla yabancılığa rağmen, Stiles kendini uzun bir yolculuktan sonra, _sonunda_ eve gelmiş gibi hissetti.

 

***************

Allison, Erica - _“Bu kadar resmiyet beni gücendirmeye başlıyor, Bay Longsham.”_ \- ve Stiles, o sabahki av gezisine hiç katılmadılar. Allison piyano çaldı, Erica onlara Laura Hale'in elinden çıkma birkaç tabloyu gösterdi ve hepsi eski dansların mı yoksa modernlerin mi daha iyi olduğuyla ilgili hararetli bir tartışmaya daldılar. Öğle vakti Scott ve Derek onlara katıldı. Birkaç el kart oynandı ve hile suçlamalarına karşın, Erica her bir eli kazandı.

 

“Ben biraz at bineceğim.” dedi Erica bir yarım saat daha sonra. İki uşak kart masasını topluyorlardı. “Bana eşlik etmek ister misin?”

 

“Reddetmek zorunda kalacağım.” dedi Derek. Stiles bu konuşmanın sadece uşaklar için sahneye konan bir piyes olduğunu fark etti, çünkü hemen sonrasında “Boyd sana eşlik etsin.” dedi Derek ve Stiles gülmemek için yanağının içini ısırmak zorunda kaldı.

 

“Pekala.” Erica yüzünü asarak. Oyunculuğu mükemmeldi, yine de Derek'in ilgisiz nişanlı performansının yanında sönük kalmıştı.

 

“Köpekler bizi bekliyor, McCall.” diye hatırlattı Derek, sonra Stiles ve Allison'a döndü. “Sanırım bize katılmanızı beklememeliyiz?”

 

“Kesinlikle.” dedi Allison, gülerek. “Belki Bay Longsham bana yürüyüşümde eşlik eder?”

 

“Onur duyarım.” dedi Stiles, girmesi için kolunu sunarak.

 

***************

“Buna daha ne kadar devam edeceksin?”

 

Stiles şaşkınlıkla ona baktı. Allison'ın yüzü ciddileşmişti, oysa birkaç dakika önce müzikle ilgili sohbet ediyorlardı.

 

“Anlamadım-”

 

“Bence gayet iyi anladın.” Dudaklarını birbirine bastırmıştı. “Ona yalan söylemeye daha ne kadar devam edeceksin?”

 

Stiles zorlukla yutkundu.

 

“Hatırlatırım ki, eğer senin baban ve senin o harika _'aşağıya dönmek zorundasın Stiles!_ ' fikrin olmasaydı, bütün bunlara hiç bulaşmamış olacaktım.” dedi soğuk bir sesle. “Dolayısıyla burada yalan söyleyen sadece benmişim gibi davranman-”

 

“Öyle bir şey yapmıyorum!” diye itiraz etti kız. “Sorun bu değil-”

 

“O halde ne?”

 

“Arkadaşımın kalbini kıracaksın, Stiles.” Allison'ın gözlerinde endişe vardı. “Eninde sonunda gideceğini ikimiz de biliyoruz, en azından bunu şimdi yap. Sana daha fazla bağlanması için zaman verme.”

 

Stiles ona yanıldığını söylemek istedi, hiçbir yere gitmek gibi bir niyeti olmadığını. Ama kızın haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Eninde sonunda, gitmek zorunda kalacaktı. İstesin ya da istemesin.

 

“Allison.” dedi Stiles, “Ben- Derek- bir rol değildi. Ben hiç-”

 

“Biliyorum.” dedi kız, yatıştırıcı bir sesle. Yüzü yumuşamıştı, şimdi gerçekten üzgün görünüyordu. Yüksek yakasının düğmelerini açıp boynundan bir şey çıkardı, bir ipin ucuna asılmış bir anahtar.Yavaşça Stiles'a uzattı. “Paris, Fortier caddesi, 22.”

 

Stiles anahtarı ondan aldı, sanki yükü çok ağırmış gibi eli yana düştü. Bir anda üşümüştü.

 

“Ben içeri döneceğim.” dedi Allison'a, kızın yüzüne bakmadan. Cevabını beklemedi.

 

*************

Akşam yemeği bir parça tutuk geçti. Birkaç kere göz göze geldiklerinde, Allison Stiles'a üzgün bakışlar attı. İkisinin de morali bozuktu ve bu dostlarının dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. Scott Allison'ın elini tutup onunla yakından ilgilenirken, Derek masanın diğer ucundan merakla Stiles'ı izliyordu. Konuşmanın çoğunu Erica ve Scott sağladılar.

 

Yemekten sonra Stiles, Derek'ten kendisine kütüphaneye kadar eşlik etmesini rica etti. Diğerleri Erica'nın arp çalışını dinlemek üzere geride kaldılar.

 

“Yanlış giden bir şey mi var?” Derek'in sesindeki endişe belirgindi. “Evle ya da çalışanlarla ilgili bir şeyse-”

 

“Hiçbir sorun yok.” dedi Stiles, ikna edici olmasına çalıştığı bir sesle. “Gerçekten. Yalnızca baş ağrısı.”

 

“Doktoru getirmesi için birini gönderebilirim-”

 

“Sadece bir baş ağrısı için mi?” Stiles gülümsemesine engel olamadı. “Bunu atlatabilirim.”

 

“Pekala.” Endişe, yüz hatlarından tam silinmemiş olsa da, Derek de gülümsedi. “Senin için ne yapabilirim, William?”

 

“Sana bir şey vermek istedim.”

 

Kravatını çözüp gömleğinin yakasını açtı, boynundaki madalyonu çıkardı. Avucunu ona doğru uzattığında, Derek'le beraber sanki kendisi de ilk kez görüyormuş gibi minik şeyi inceledi. Rahibelerin, 7 yaşına basan her çocuğa verdikleri hediyeydi bu. Gümüşü yıllar içinde kararmıştı ama Humprey'in bütün ısrarlarına rağmen, Stiles onu temizlemesine izin vermemişti. St. Sophia'nın narin hatlı yüzü zar zor da olsa, hala seçilebiliyordu. Minik oymanın altına azizenin günü, 2 haziran tarihi kazınmıştı.

 

Stiles onu tuttuğu ilk günü hala hatırlayabiliyordu, ellerinde ne kadar parlak ve büyük durduğunu. Şimdi baktığında, ellerinin fazla küçük olduğunu görüyordu, minik daire bir peniden daha büyük değildi. Rahibe Sarah, tatlı bir sesle “ _Azize Sophia, kimsesiz çocukların koruyucusu”_ diye açıklamıştı ona.

 

Derek'in gözleri onunkileri buldu.

 

“Bunu annem öldükten sonra teyzem almıştı.” dedi, çünkü hikayeden bıkmış olsa da bir açıklama yapması gerektiğini biliyordu. “Bunca yıl boyunca beni koruduğuna hep inandım.”

 

“Will.” Sesindeki sevgi, Stiles'ın suçlulukla dolmasına sebep oluyordu. _Seninle kalamam._ “Bunu alamam, bu çok-”

 

“Almanı istiyorum.” diye ısrar etti Stiles ve doğruyu söylüyordu. Yeni gün doğduğunda, bunun hiçbir anlamı kalmayacağını, madalyonun Derek için acı verici bir hatırlatıcıdan başka bir şey olmayacağını biliyordu ama yine de almasını istiyordu. Onunla bir parçasını bırakmak istiyordu.

 

Isaac istediği kadar alay edebilirdi, Stiles'ın artık inkar edecek gücü kalmamıştı.

 

“Teşekkür ederim.” dedi Derek, sesi çatlamıştı ve yarı loşlukta gözleri ıslak gibi parlıyordu. “Ben-ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum.”

 

“Bir şey söyleme.” dedi Stiles, fısıldayarak. O, kravatını çözüp düğmeleri açarken ve madalyonu kendi boynuna takarken sessizce izledi. Derek başını kaldırıp ona gülümsedi ve Stiles da kendini gülümsemeye zorladı, son bir kez bunu yapabilirdi. Kıyafetlerini düzelttiler ve diğerlerine katılmak üzere aşağıya indiler.

 

Merdivenlerde Derek, Stiles'ın elini tuttu.

 

***************

O gece, hepsi uyumak üzere odalarına çekildikten sonra, Stiles bir köşeye konmuş yazı masasının başına oturdu ve bir mektup yazdı.

 

Beklediği kadar uzun bir tane olmamıştı ama bütün itiraflarını sığdırmayı başarmıştı. Önemi olmayacağını bilse de, sonuna 'özür dilerim' diye ekledi. Yazıklarını tekrar ve tekrar okudu, en sonunda kelimeler zihninde yankılanmaya başladığında mektubu katlayıp mühürledi. Bütün gücü aniden tükenmişçesine, sandalyeye yığılıp kaldı.

 

Kendine acıyarak kaybedecek zamanı yoktu. Üstünden geçmesi gereken bir kaçış planı vardı. Bir at alıp Londra'ya dönerse, Paris'e geçen bir gemi bulması zor olmazdı. Lydia ve Isaac'e oradan haber verebilirdi. Isaac eşyalarını ona gönderirdi.

 

O anda eşyalar, Stiles'ın umursadığı en son şeydiler ama zihninin hala mantık sahibi olan tek kısmı, kıyafetlere ihtiyacı olacağını hatırlatıyordu.

 

Yüzünü ovuşturdu. Bir de at çalması gerekmesi hiç hoşuna gitmiyordu, en azından dönüşte handa durup atı alabilecekleri fikri içini rahatlattı.

 

Parmaklarını gömleğin altında duran anahtara bastırdı. Sonra kendini zorlayarak kalkıp eşyalarının bir kısmını topladı. Saat gece yarısını vurana kadar odanın içinde volta atıp durdu, gonglar duyulmaya başladığında yapabildiği en sessiz şekilde basamakları indi. Mektubu görülebilmesi için piyanonun kapağının üzerine yerleştirdi.

 

Kendisine binlerce kez yapmamasını söylemiş olsa da, ahırlara gitmeden önce son bir kez dönüp arkasına baktı.

 

**************

 

Londra'ya vardığında, gün batıyordu. Yolda sadece yiyecek almak ve atını değiştirmek için durmuştu. Yolculuğun ortalarına doğru hava bozmuş, rüzgar sertleşmiş ve gökyüzü morumsu bir renge bürünmüştü. Yağmur geleceği belliydi. En azından yolculuğunun sonunu beklemesini umdu, fırtına ihtimali varsa vapur kesinlikle çalışmazdı.

 

Liman her zamanki gibi ayrılanlar ve uğurlayanların, valiz taşıyıcıların ve gazete satan çocukların oluşturduğu bir kalabalıkla doluydu. Stiles, atı gemilere yüklenmek üzere hazır bekleyen tahta kasa yığınlarından birinin yanında bıraktı. Polise çoktan haber verilmiş olması olasılığına karşı, dikkat çekmeyecek bir hızda ve havada yürümeye özen gösterdi, şapkasını da yüzüne doğru eğdi. Rüzgarın sertliğinde garip görünmezdi. Hasta görünüşlü, ufak tefek bir adam onunla aynı yönde yürüyordu, Stiles paranoyakça bir endişeyle adamı incelediyse de, sonunda onun sadece bilet almaya giden biri olduğuna ikna oldu. Polis ya da kiralık katil olmak için fazla zayıf bir hali vardı.

 

Bilet kabinin önünde, adam sabırla sırasını bekledi. Stiles'ın parayı ödemesini ve bileti cebine koymasını izledi. Şapkasını biraz daha eğerek selam verdiğinde, adam da başını eğerek karşılık verdi. Stiles oradan ayrılırken, görevliyle konuşmaya başladığını duyabildi.

 

Belki de on adım atmıştı ki, gök gürledi ve sırtına ani, sert bir acı yayıldı. Çevreden çığlıklar duyulmaya başlarken, sırtında sıcak, ıslak bir şeyin aktığını hissetti.

 

Çığlıklar arttı. Bir polis düdüğü ve bir şeyler söyleyen otoriter bir ses duyuldu.

 

 _Gök gürlemedi_ , diye düşündü Stiles, küçük bir çocuk gibi. _Gök gürlemiş olsa, önce şimşek çakardı._

 

Yere düşmeden önce düşündüğü son şey bu oldu.

 

***************

 

Gözlerini açtı ve sonra tekrar kapadı.

 

Bulunduğu yer her neresiydiyse, hastane olmak için fazla boş ve parlaktı, cennet olabilmek içinse fazla alkol kokulu. Başında iki figür olduğunu görebilmişti ama yüzlerini seçememişti, sadece birinin elbise, diğerinin pantolon giydiğini ayırt edebilmişti. Ne cehennemdeydi? Nasıl ölmemişti? Neden hastanede değildi? Polis neden başında beklemiyordu? Gözlerini tekrar araladı.

 

“Stiles?” dedi Lydia'nın sesi telaşla ve yüzü görüş alanına girdi, birkaç göz kırpması daha ve görüntü yavaş yavaş netleşti. “Beni duyabiliyor musun?”

 

“Lyd-”

 

“Şşş. Tamam.” Lydia sanki yıllardır tutuyormuş gibi nefesini bıraktı. “O kadar korktuk ki, Stiles!” Onun elini tuttu. Sonra arkada durmakta olan Humprey ona bir şeyler söyledi ve kız elini sıkıp bıraktı. “Hemen döneceğim.”

 

Stiles zihnini kaplayan sis perdesinin arkasından onun odadan çıkışını izledi.

 

“Neredeyiz?” diye mırıldandı, kelime pek net çıkmamıştı ama Humprey anlamıştı.

 

“Bayan Whittemore size evini açacak kadar cömertti.” diye yanıtladı. Eldivenleri elinde değildi ve gözlerinin altı morarmıştı.

 

“Neler oldu?” diye sormaya çalıştı Stiles.

 

“Kendinizi zorlamamalısınız, efendim.” diye yanıtladı adam, resmi bir tonda ama çabasına rağmen endişesi duyulabiliyordu. “Üç gündür uyuyordunuz.”

 

Üç gün. Stiles parmaklarını oynatmaya çalıştı. Eklemlerinde bir ağırlık vardı ama yine de oynamış olmaları içini rahatlatmıştı.

 

“Ne oldu?” diye tekrar etti.

 

“Acınızı hissettim.” dedi Humprey, sanki dünyadaki en normal şeymiş gibi. “Sizi bulduğumda kan kaybediyordunuz, hastanelerden bahsediyorlardı. Bana yardımcı olacağını umarak Bayan Whittemore'a haber gönderdim. Polise, sizinle evinde ilgileneceğini söyledi-”

 

“Nasıl oldu da ölmedim?”

 

Humprey kaşını kaldırdı.

 

Stiles iç çekti.

 

“Başımın içi duman dolu gibi-”

 

“Afyon. Yarayı kapattım ve dokulardaki zararı giderdim ama bedeniniz acıyı sindirmek zorunda kalacaktı. Siz insanlar hep unutuyorsunuz ama sihrin bile bir sınırı vardır.” Sonra sanki son anda hatırlamış gibi ekledi. “Efendim.”

 

“Polis gitmeme nasıl izin verdi?” Zihnini belli bir konuya odaklı tutmak oldukça fazla efor gerektiriyordu. “Beni aramıyorlar mıydı?”

 

“Sizi niçin arasınlar?”

 

“Kılıç.” diye hatırlattı Stiles. “Beni ihbar etmiş olmalılar-”

 

“Öyle bir şey söylenmedi, efendim.” dedi Humprey.

 

“Ama mektup-” Stiles cümlenin geri kalanını oluşturabilmek için çok çaba harcadı ama sis zihninde giderek kalınlaşıyor, ninni söyleyen tatlı bir ses gibi onu uykuya çağırıyordu.

 

Gözleri kapandı.

*************

Bir konuşmanın ortasında uyandı.

 

“Bir fincan çay daha almaz mısınız?” diyordu Lydia'nın sesi. Kulağa yorgun geliyordu.

 

“Hayır, teşekkür ederim.” diyordu oldukça tanıdık olan bir başka ses, sabırsızlığı belirgindi. “Onunla konuşmak istiyorum-”

 

“Size daha önce de söyledim, Lordum, şu anda konuşacak durumda değil. Oldukça ağır bir yara aldı.”

 

Stiles'ın zihni sesin Derek'e ait olduğunu başarıyla hatırlarken, midesi sertçe kasıldı. Onu nasıl bulmuştu? Neden gelmişti? Neden omurgasında rezil bir ağrı vardı?

 

“Humprey?” diye seslendi Stiles, zayıfça. “Daha fazla afyon yok mu-”

 

“Olmaz, efendim.” dedi uşak, odanın diğer tarafından. “Dün size fazlasını bile verdik.”

 

“Sırtımda korkunç bir ağrı var.” diye yakındı Stiles. “Dünkü afyonun bana bir yararı olmadığı ortada.”

 

“Bağımlı olmak gibi bir niyetiniz yoksa, efendim,” dedi uşak, tanıdık, tepeden bakan bir havayla, “korkarım ki size daha fazlasını vermemiz mümkün değil.”

 

Suratını asmak, sahip olduğu gücün büyük kısmına malolacaktı, onun yerine bir soru sormayı tercih etti.

 

“Lord Hale'in burada işi ne?”

 

“Sizi görmek istemiş, efendim-”

 

“Beni nasıl buldu ki?”

 

“Majestelerinin elçisi yardımcı olmuş olmalı.” diye akıl yürüttü Humprey. “Hale ailesi her zaman türümüzle iyi ilişkiler kurmuştur.”

 

Elini kaldırıp yüzüne kapatacak enerjiye sahip olmadığından, gözlerini kapatmakla yetindi.

 

“Nasıl oluyor da onları iki kat yukarıdan duyabiliyorum?”

 

“Dinlemek isteyebileceğinizi düşünmüştüm.” dedi Humprey, mahcup gibi görünerek. Bu ifadeyi yüzünde ilk görüşüydü. “Durdurmamı ister misiniz?”

 

Stiles başını salladı.

 

“Size kahvaltı getireyim.” Adam kapıya yöneldiğinde Stiles aceleyle elini kaldırıp onu durdurdu.

 

“Onunla konuşacağımı söyler misin?” dedi zayıfça. Lydia onu bugün gönderse bile, ertesi gün tekrar ve tekrar geleceği belliydi. Üstelik Stiles onunla yüzleşmek zorunda hissediyordu. Sorularına cevap almayı hak ediyordu, Stiles'a söylemek istediği her türlü şeyi söylemeyi.

 

“Bir süre daha dinlenseniz-”

 

“Onunla konuşacağımı söyle.” dedi Stiles. Sonra susmak zorunda kaldı çünkü beline saplanan bir ağrı nefesini kesmişti.

 

Uşak, ona hayatında verdiği her bir kararı yargıladığını belli eden bir ifadeyle baktı ama sonra iç çekti.

 

“Elbette, efendim.”

 

**************

“Bir şey söylemeyecek misin?” diye sordu Stiles.

 

Derek yaklaşık beş dakikadır başucundaki sandalyeye oturmuş halde, sessizce dışarıyı izliyordu. Sanki bunca yolu Stiles'ın nefes alıp vermesini dinlemeye gelmiş gibi bir hali vardı.

 

“Ne söylemem gerektiğini bilmiyorum.” dedi Derek, sesi uzak ve soğuktu ama en azından, bir hastanın odasına yakışacak kadar yumuşaktı.

 

“Anlatacağım her şeyi mektuba yazmıştım.” dedi Stiles, kelimeleri dikkatle seçerek. “Onu okuduğunu varsayıyorum-”

 

“Okudum.”

 

“O halde, merak ettiğin başka bir şey varsa-”

 

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun?” dedi Derek, aniden tekmelenmiş gibi. “Bütün olanlardan sonra bunu sakin bir soru cevap olarak halledebileceğimizi mi düşünüyorsun?”

 

“İhbar edebilirsin.” diye hatırlattı. “İnkar etmeyeceğim. Edecek olsaydım bile, elinde kanıt olurdu-”

 

“Olmazdı.” dedi diğeri, sanki bir hakaret duymuş gibi. “Mektubu yaktım.”

 

“Neden?”

 

Derek parmaklarını şakaklarına bastırdı.

 

“En azından bana kendin anlatabilirdin-”

 

“Neyi değiştirirdi?”

 

“Bir sürü şeyi.” Derek şimdi onun gözlerine bakıyordu. “Aptal bir kılıç umrumda mı sence? Gerçekten-”

 

“Senin umrunda olmasıyla bir ilgisi yok.” dedi Stiles, sesi kendi kulağına bile fazlasıyla zayıf geliyordu. “Sonuçta ailenden çaldım, Derek. Oturup konuşsaydık bana ne diyecektin, tanrı aşkına?”

 

“Şu anda ne söylüyorum?”

 

“Söylediğin şey, bir şeyi değiştirmiyor.” diye yanıtladı Stiles. “Neden beni ihbar etmediniz?”

 

“Sence neden?”

 

“Onlara hiçbir şey anlatmazdım.” dedi Stiles. Gerçekten bunu ima ediyor muydu? “Hiç kimseye anlatmazdım-”

 

“Onu kastetmedim.” Derek iç çekti. “Seni asarlardı.”

 

“Ve?” dedi Stiles.

 

Onu yine öfkelendirmişti.

 

“Ve mi?” Derek güldü, öfkeli, neredeyse histerik bir gülüş. “Ne sanıyordun? Onca şeyden sonra öleceğini bilip hiçbir şey hissetmeyeceğimi mi? Taştan yapıldığımı mı sanıyorsun?”

 

“Sana yalan söyledim. Bana öfkeli olacağını sanıyordum-”

 

“Öfkeliyim!” Sesi tavanda çınladı. “Ölmeni izlemek isteyecek kadar değil-”

 

“İzlemek zorunda değilsin-”

 

“Tanrı aşkına Will!” Derek ona aklını yitirdiğinden şüphe eder gibi baktı. “Tartışmayı bırak da bana gerçekleri söyle.”

 

“William da değilim, Longsham da.” diye başladı Stiles. Derek'in rengi bir ton daha soldu. “Gerçekte bir ismim- eh, yok. Bir yetimhanede büyüdüm, rahibeler bana Daniel ismini vermişti. On iki yaşıma bastığımda oradan kaçtım. 40'lardan birine rastladım, Pete. Bana yankesiciliği ve maymuncuk kullanmayı, biraz daha büyüdüğümdeyse kasa açmayı öğretti. İlk kilidimi açtığımda, boyum kapıya yetişmediği için basamaklara tırmanmak zorunda kalmıştım. Bu yüzden bana Stiles diyordu. Diğerleri de beni bu isimle tanıdı. Pete, 15'ime girdiğim yıl veremden öldü. Ertesi yıl, bir çete kavgası patlak verdi ve 40'ların çoğunluğu öldürüldü. Kalanlar her yana dağıldılar. Başımın çaresine bakmam gerekiyordu. Kendi başıma çalışmaya başladım. Davette, tanıştığımızda oradan bir an önce çıkmayı planlıyordum. Erica'nın neden beni tanıyormuş gibi yaptığını anlayamamıştım, ama onu şüphelendirmemek için kalmak zorundaydım ve sonrasında da-” Stiles dudaklarını ıslattı ve cümleyi doğru kurmaya çalıştı. “Bilmiyorum. Eski bir alıcı peşime düşmüştü, Londra'dan ayrılmam gerekiyordu. Ve- şey- seni görmek istedim.” Son kısmı söylerken battaniyesine bakmıştı.

 

“Ailenle ilgili her şey-”

 

“Bir şey söylemek zorundaydım.” Sesine özür tonu vermeye çalışmıştı.

 

“Doğru.” dedi Derek.

 

“Böyle olmasını istememiştim.” Stiles'ın yapabileceği tek şey samimiyetine inanmasını ummaktı. “Seni baştan çıkarmak falan gibi bir planım yoktu, yemin ederim. Ben sadece- sana aşık oldum. Derek-yalan söylemiyordum-”

 

Derek aniden ayağa kalktı, o kadar hızlı bir hareketti ki, neredeyse sandalyeyi devirmişti. Çenesi kasılmıştı, bir şeye vurmak ister gibi görünüyordu. Tek bir söz söylemeden kapıdan çıktı.

 

Arkasına bakmamıştı.

 

***************

“Onun için bir düğün elbisesi dikiyorum.” dedi Isaac, fincanını bırakırken.

 

Eylül gelmişti ve hava ılıklığını korusa da, ağaçların yaprakları çoktan dökülmeye başlamıştı. Stiles yaz günlerinin çoğunu evde geçirmişti, Humprey güvende kalması gerektiği konusunda ısrarcı olmuştu, Stiles'ın da gitmek istediği bir yer yoktu zaten. Lydia ve Isaac, düzenli aralıklarla ziyarete gelmişler, Allison'ınsa mektupları hiç eksilmemişti. Bir kere de Leydi Reyes'dan bir zarf almıştı, sağlığının daha iyi olduğunu umduğunu belirten bir nottan ibaretti. Stiles, onun kendisine niye yazmış olduğunu anlamaya çalışmıştı, belki de Derek mektubunu onlara göstermemişti.

 

“Beni duydun mu?” dedi Isaac.

 

“Efendim?”

 

“Onun için bir düğün elbisesi dikiyorum, dedim.” diye tekrarladı.

 

“Ne kadar yakın?” diye sordu Stiles.

 

“Eylül bitmeden.” diye yanıtladı Isaac.

 

Birbirlerine baktılar.

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Ben iyiyim.” dedi, otomatik olarak.

 

“Elbette öylesin.” dedi Isaac, zerre kadar inanmamış bir sesle. “Sadece, onunla konuşmayı hiç denedin mi?”

 

“En son konuştuğumuzda, bunun son olmasını istediğini belli etti.” dedi Stiles. “Hem, burada suçlu olan benim, eğer hatırlıyorsan. Mihrapta terk edilmiş gibi peşine düşemem ya.”

 

“Umursamıyor gibi davranmaya devam mı edeceksin yani, harika planın bu mu-”

 

“Öyle yapmasam ne olacak?” diye sordu Stiles. “Onun bana hiçbir borcu yok, Isaac-”

 

“Kalbini kırdı.” dedi Isaac, öfkeyle. “Elbette sana bir borcu var!”

 

“Ah evet, benim bir çete üyesi tarafından yetiştirilmiş bir sokak çocuğu, üstüne üstlük bir de hırsız olduğumu öğrendikten sonra benimle görüşmeye devam etmemesi gerçekten çok kabacaydı. Haklısın. Ne biliyor musun? Düğünü basıp benimle evlenmesini talep etmeliyim.”

 

“Aman ne komik.” Isaac gözlerini devirdi. “Onu seviyorsun, Stiles. İstediğin kadar inkar edebilirsin, ama öyle olduğunu ikimiz de biliyoruz.”

 

“Ve? Ne yapmamı istiyorsun?”

 

“Bilmiyorum, sadece kıçını kaldırıp bir şeyler yapmanı istiyorum!” Isaac elini saçlarından geçirdi. “O kadına yaz-”

 

“Leydi Reyes'a mı?” Stiles ona inanamaz gibi baktı. “Sen delirdin mi? Ona ne diyeyim?”

 

“Teknik olarak, bunlar onun suçu-”

 

“Isaac-”

 

“Tamam, en azından suç ortağı.” Isaac kendinden emin gibiydi. “Onun küçük oyunu olmasa, sen Hale'i bu kadar sık görmeyecektin ve sonuçta bütün bunlar olmayacaktı. Bu işi o batırdı, temizlemene yardım etmesi gerek-”

 

“Isaac-”

 

“Ne var- adımdan başka kelime bilmiyor musun?”

 

“Sen gerçekten delirmişsin.” dedi Stiles. “Bu işi rahat bırak, tamam mı? Ayrıca Humprey'e para bırakmaktan da vazgeç. Paraya ihtiyacım yok-”

 

“Senden emir almıyorum.” dedi Isaac de, en az onunki kadar ters bir sesle. “İstersem ölürken bütün paramı sana bırakırım ve bu konuda bir halt edemezsin.”

 

İkisi birbirlerine çocuksu derecede asık yüzlerle bakarken, Humprey sakince içeri girdi ve çay fincanlarını toplamaya başladı.

 

**************

 

Maison Bertaux, sabahın bu zamanında tenhaydı. Tezgahın camlı bölmesinde taze yapılmış makaronlar, tartoletler ve milföyler sıralanmış, alıcılarını bekliyordu. Stiles'sa sakince çayını seyrediyordu. Kıvrılarak çıkan buharı. Kırmızı rengin beyaz porselende yarattığı gölgeyi. Fincanın dibine çökmüş olan minik çay parçacıklarını.

 

Hemen karşısında oturan Erica, tartoletten bir parçayı daha ağzına attı. “İstemediğine emin misin?” diye sordu üçüncü kere. “Tadı gerçekten muhteşem.”

 

“Leydi Reyes-”

 

“Erica.” diye düzeltti kız, inatçı bir tavırla. Stiles teslim oldu.

 

“Pekala, Erica. Anladığım kadarıyla Derek mektubu size göstermemiş-”

 

“Gösterdi.” diye araya girdi Erica. Tartoletin üzerindeki şeffaf jöleyle ışıldayan çileklerden birini ağzına attı.

 

“O halde neden hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıyorsunuz-”

 

“Bak-” Bir isim bekleyerek duraksadı.

 

“Stiles.” diye önerdi Stiles.

 

“Bak, Stiles. Zaten fazlasıyla zengin olan bir adamdan çalmış olduğun bir kılıç beni hiç ilgilendirmiyor-”

 

“Önemli olan sizi ilgilendirmesi değil-” dedi Stiles, yoğun bir deja vu hissiyle.

 

“-beni ilgilendiren arkadaşımın hisleri.” diye devam etti, sanki sözü hiç kesilmemiş gibi. “Bu işte benim de hatam olduğunu inkar edemem. Tanımadığım birinin ona yakınlaşmasını sağladım, riskler mevcut durumdan bile daha büyüktü. Bu yüzden arkadaşının notunu okur okumaz gelmeyi kabul ettim. Sorun şu ki, Derek pek iyi bir durumda değil. Belli etmemeyi başarıyor, elbette ama ben farkındayım.”

 

“Ve, benim bir şekilde bunu düzeltebileceğimi düşünüyorsunuz?”

 

“Düzeltebileceğini biliyorum.” dedi Erica. “Sen kırdın ve sen düzeltebilirsin.”

 

“Beni görmek istemiyor.”

 

“Elbette öyle diyecek!” Erica'nın sabrı taşmış gibiydi. “Tam olarak ne demesini bekliyordun? Mevcut halde sana gösterdiği zaafın boyutunun farkında mısın, Stiles? Sırrını saklayarak nasıl bir tehlikeye atıldığımızın farkında mısın? Üstüne bir de seni yine de görmek istediğini söylemesini beklemiyordun herhalde.”

 

“Beni görmek istemiyorsa onu zorla göremem.” diye hatırlattı Stiles.

 

“Elbette görebilirsin.” dedi Erica, tatlı bir gülümsemeyle.

 

“Ne yapacaksın, beni düğüne davet edecek değilsin ya?”

 

“Hayır, düğüne davet etmeyeceğim.” dedi Erica, şeytani bir gülümsemeyle. “Sadece balayına davet edeceğim.”

 

Stiles'ın çayı boğazına kaçtı.

 

_**************_

_Ekim, 1874, Bath._

 

“Bunun olduğuna-burada olduğuna inanamıyorum.”

 

“Emin ol, ben de senin kadar şaşkınım.”

 

Ona o kadar sert bakıyordu ki, Stiles her an pes edip Erica'yı ispiyonlayabilirdi.

 

“Ben-” Derek derin bir nefes aldı. “Seni o davet etti, değil mi?”

 

Stiles başını salladı.

 

“Sana seni sevdiğimi de söyledi.”

 

Stiles tekrar başını salladı.

 

“Bu kızla ne yapacağım ben?” dedi Derek, iç çeker gibi.

 

“Bir öneride bulunamayacağım.” dedi Stiles. “Ama türünün tek örneği olabilir. Onu özenle saklamalısın.”

 

Derek ona ters bir bakış attı.

 

“Pekala.” dedi sonra, yatağın kenarına oturarak. “Şimdi ne olacak?”

 

“Sen söyle.” dedi Stiles, kısık sesle. “Geçen sefer ne olacağına ben karar verdim ve her şeyi berbat ettim.”

 

“Evet, öyle yaptın.” diye onayladı Derek. Yüzüne o çekingen ifade yerleşmişti. “Son konuşmamızda bana ne söylediğini hatırlıyor musun?”

 

“Çok fazla şey söyledim.”

 

“Yarım bıraktığın cümle.”

 

“Ah.” Stiles bir an dudağını ısırdı. “Sana aşık olduğumu mu söylememi istiyorsun?”

 

“Yalnızca doğruysa.”

 

“Sana aşık oldum.” dedi Stiles.

 

Derek'in parmakları kravatını çözmeye başlamıştı. Stiles kaşlarını çatarak onun kumaşı bir kenara koymasını, sonra da düğmelerini açmasını seyretti. Zincirin ucunu tutup madalyonu gömleğin üstüne çıkardı.

 

Bir an, Stiles'ın nefesi kesildi.

 

Derek başını kaldırıp ona baktı, gözleri buluştuğunda, yavaşça elini uzattı.

 

Stiles, sanki bir sorunun cevabıymış gibi, elini onun avucuna bıraktı.


End file.
